The Paths of Light and Darkness
by Crazymallets
Summary: When Patty is torn between the paths of the Umbra Witch and Lumen Sage, both Demons and Angels alike fight for her allegiance. It's up to Dante to help her live the normal life she deserves. This is a Bayonetta and Devil May cry crossover with Megami Tensei influences.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginnings of the world

Ch. 1 The beginnings of the world.

Warning, this story contains over the top action, cheesiness, and blatant fan service to Capcon fans. You've been warned.

Also, I do not own Devil My Cry, Bayonetta, Shin Megami Tensei, or any other guest characters. They are owned by Capcon, Platinum Games, Atlus, Arc system works, Bandai Namco, and Nintendo respectively. Now that disclaimers are out of the way, on with the story.

Countless millennia ago, before written history, there was a great struggle: a battle between good and evil, light and darkness. This battle was known as the First Armageddon, a vast war between Heaven and Hell that extended across the many worlds of the universe. On one world particular, this battle raged even more violently. On this world, the gods and their army of angels battled against the Demon King and his endless hordes of demons. This war resulted in the demons being imprisoned in their own separate realm, where they could cause no further to harm to the rest of creation, and the angels ascending into heaven.

As a way to prevent demon kind from once again wrecking havoc, three powerful deities each took up a respective role as a means of keeping balance of this world. The goddess, Jubelius would rule over the angels and serve as the prime defense of heaven's gates. Queen Sheba would lock herself away in the underworld, becoming its new ruler, and insure that demons would not enter the human world. Finally, Aesir, the god who ruled over humanity, would bestow his eyes upon his creations, bestowing them free will, and then vanish from the world.

Two groups of humans were to be placed in charge of guarding the eyes of Aesir. The first was the Lumen Sages, servants of light, who made pacts with the angels that protected all of creation. The second group was the Umbra Witches, a clan of witches and warlocks who made pacts with demons, and whose purpose was to keep balance between the light and darkness.

Among the Umbra Witches was a powerful warlock by the name of Aeron Lowell, who was able to use the power of Aesir's eyes to control various demons that he summoned. However, when Aeron ended up summoning a demon that not even he could control, he was forced to pray to the heavens for help 'unless the earth be plundered into darkness.' The head Archangel at that time descended to Aeron and gifted him with a powerful amulet that sealed away the formidable demon known as Abigail. The Archangel left the amulet in Aeron's care, where it became known as Aeron's Tear. Seeing the error of his ways, Aeron renounced himself from the Umbra witches, and joined the Lumen Sages.

For countless years now, balance was kept. However, 2000 years before present day, the Demon King Mundus was able to rise to power, bringing with him an army of mighty minions. These demons escaped their underworld prison and ravaged the human world in yet another devastating war between Heaven and Hell. During this war, the Demon King Mundus managed to defeat Jubelius, destroying her physical form, and turning the tables in favor of the demons.

However, when it seemed like all hope would be lost, a sole demon rose up against the demon king and decided to fight for humanity. This demon was Sparta, Mundus's greatest general. With the help of the Umbra Witches, Sparta made a contract, and acquired a powerful demonic blade from another world. Sparta managed to push Mundus's forces back to the underworld, defeating his former Master.

With Mundus gone, the world would soon be restored to a natural balance. However, 500 years before present day, a war between the Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches broke out. Despite the Lumen Sages more powerful contracts, the Umbra Witches superior numbers, and stealth strategies allowed them to win the war, but with their clan was greatly devastated.

Feeling that the Umbra Witch's would eventually destroy the balance of the world, and desiring to use the power of Aesir's eyes to give Jubelius rebirth, an army of angels ascended from the heavens, wiping out the witches. Only three Umbra Witches, a single Lumen sage, and Aeron's descendents survived.

In modern day, this world is now in a state of instability. While many people live their daily lives and treat these stories as nothing but legends, there are those who realize their validity. It is these people who often find themselves in the middle of the battle against the underworld, and rise against them to prevent the destruction of their world. The devil huntress, who went by no other name that just simply Lady, was one of these many people.

Currently Lady was doing what few did better, hunting demons. The young woman sped down the streets on her motorcycle, knowing full well that her pursuers were in full chase.

Lady was a young woman with short black hair and light colored skin. Her eyes were different colored, the left being red while her right being blue. The young woman's fit body was outfitted in a matching long sleeved white tank-top and shorts, along with leather gloves and boots, leaving much of her attractive figure exposed.

The young demon huntress turned down an alley as she drew a submachine gun with a knife attached to the end of it. She then spun her cycle around as she aimed her weapon at the creatures chasing her. Following her were creatures known as Reapettes, black hooded creatures with skulled faces and hands that carried large scythes.

Lady fired her machine gun towards her pursuers, aiming for their faces, as she knew that was their weak spot. After firing off several bullets, Lady managed to strike several of their faces. However, it wasn't over yet, there would be more on their way within moments. Just before Lady had a chance to fall back again, one of the creatures rose up from the ground, cutting through her motorcycle and towards her chest. Lady leapt off her motorcycle, narrowly avoiding the creature's scythe.

Another demon phased through the wall, causing Lady to jump back. This demon though was the grand daddy of them all, a reaper. While it looked nearly identical to the Reapettes, Reapettes were only midgets, spawned from Reapers. A Reaper was just as tall, if not taller, than a human being, and with just a single touch they could whisk a person's soul away from their body. Of all the demons to hunt they were considered to be one of the most dangerous.

Lady let out several more bullets from her gun, as she retreated from the Reaper by foot and ducked behind a corner to reload and catch her breath.

"Damn." The female huntress swore. "These guys are tougher than I thought they'd be. Guess I shouldn't have taken this one on my own."

The demon huntress attached an explosion devise to the wall she was standing against, as she once again began to run down the alley. As the Reaper turned the corner towards the young woman, Lady pushed the button on her detonator, and a mass of boiling water and metal erupted from the explosion.

"All right, that should have done it." Lady panted.

However, this was one of the few times the huntress was incorrect, as the Reaper appeared from the explosion gliding towards her. The huntress stood against a wall, her weapon raised. She was low on ammo now, her bike damaged, and she hadn't even had a chance to catch her breath.

"Fine, if I'm going to go down, then I'm at least taking you with me." Lady declared.

However, before the demon could attack, both its and Lady's attention were suddenly turned to the lone figure that had suddenly appeared in the ally.

Standing behind the demon was a lone man looked like a Caucasian but with slightly tanned skin. He had a shaved head and gold sunglasses covering his eyes. He was dressed in white, comprising of a long sleeved white trench coat, shirt, and baggy pants.

"I recommend you flee while you have the chance, demon. I have business with that young woman." The white dressed man warned.

The demon then turned to the man and flew towards him at top speed.

"What are you doing, get out of here, now!" Lady shouted.

Two beams of silver light suddenly appeared in the man's hands. These beams of light took on the form of curved silver blades with blue centers. With lightning speed, the man blocked the demon's scythe as he began to battle against the reaper.

The man's blades were nothing but a blur to even the trained human eye as he fended of the reaper's attacks. The two opponent's weapons collided with blazing speed as small sparks of energy erupted from the collisions of the magical weapons. The warrior the jumped back and looked at his white coat, where he could view a cut on his skin.

"I think I've had enough of this." The man scowled.

With blinding speed the man charged towards the demon, stabbing it the stomach with his blade. He then grabbed the demon by its face with his free hand and slammed it into the ground.

"Copehanu." The man chanted.

Cracks suddenly began to appear across the demons body as it exploded in sparks of gold energy.

With the demon disposed of, the man's vanished in the same flashes of light that they had appeared.

"You are Lady, correct?" The man greeted.

"That's right, and who wants to know?" Lady questioned with suspicion.

This man, he had just defeated a high level demon single handedly. Not only that, but he was even able to take a blow from a Reaper's scythe and act as if it was nothing but an annoyance. That could only mean this man was something not human.

"I'm afraid that information is classified. Please tell me, where is the whereabouts of Miss Patty Lowell." The man responded.

"Patty?" Lady gasped, recognized the name of the girl that frequently hung out with a certain colleague of hers.

"Sorry, but I'm not about to tell you anything." Lady informed the man suspiciously. "Now why don't you run off before I put a bullet through your head?"

Lady held up her gun, pointing it at the man now.

"I will not take no as an answer. I will ask nicely one more time. Where is the girl?" The question more forcefully asked this time.

"And I'll tell you again, that you're not getting anything from me. Now back off!" Lady barked.

The man began to approach Lady, only to receive two bullet holes in the chest. However, the bullets didn't even seem to slow him down.

"What!" Lady gasped.

Those bullets weren't ordinary bullets. They were anti-demon bullets that she purchased from a very reliable arms dealer. Even the strongest of demons should have at least been slowed down.

With a wave of the man's hand, Lady suddenly found herself lifted off her feet and pinned against the wall. The demon huntress struggled to break out of this psychic grip that she was in, but whatever force was restraining her was too overwhelming for even an experienced warrior like herself to break free.

"I have no desire to hurt you. However, if you don't tell me what I need, than I will be forced to take the information by force." The man spoke as he reached up to place his hand on Lady's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2 The Demonic Demon Hunter

Ch. 2 The Demonic Demon Hunter.

Lady awoke in the same alley that she had been ambushed in. The experienced demon huntress looked around. Her attacker...he was gone without a trace. He could have easily finished her off, but he hadn't. Instead, he left her unharmed with her wounds healed somehow.

"Damn, who the hell was that guy?" Lady pondered.

Lady placed a hand on her forehead. It was still throbbing from having her mind forcefully read. Whoever he was, Lady was pretty sure he was going to be trouble.

Little did Lady realize though that her attacker had not ventured far. However, even if he had been standing in front of her, she wouldn't have even noticed him. As he walked down the crowded streets of the city, people seemed to pay no attention to him as he spoke to himself. To the average person, he was nothing but an invisible spirit, unseen and unheard.

"I've located the whereabouts of the girl." The man spoke. He then paused for a moment as if someone was speaking back to him before continuing, "I'm afraid retrieving her will be more difficult than anticipated. She is currently in the custody of a high ranked demon."

On the other side of the city, Patty Lowell briskly walked out of the mall that she had just finished shopping at. Patty Lowell was a young girl who was currently 12 years old, going on 13. She had blue eyes and long, thick blond hair that she often wore in various styles, with today's style being curls. Being someone who was especially feminine for her age, the pre-teen's attire was also something that varied. For shopping she had picked out a short pink dress with red ribbons, white legging, along with a matching violet purse and sun hat.

Walking close behind Patty was the demon that had been following her around everywhere she went. This demon was in human form, preventing anyone from recognizing what he actually was. The only hint of his true nature was that located on the back of his top row of teeth were a pair of larger and sharper than average teeth.

This demon had shaggy silver hair that was combed downward, and grown out so that it went down his neck and covered his light blue eyes and rather appealing face. He had some slight scruff along his face, which gave him the appearance of a young man at the end of his prime.

The demon was stylishly dressed in all red and black, with the main feature being a long sleeved red trench coat that he wore over his black leather vest and red pants. He wore black leather gloves on his hands, as well as brown boots and a belt. Over his shoulder he carried what appeared to be a guitar case, and in his other hand were several shopping bags.

Finally, Patty turned around to the red-coated demon that was trailing behind her.

"All right, now that shopping is over, it's time to go get some ice cream, and after that, the beach." The girl proclaimed.

"Ice cream and the beach, huh?" The demon sighed in displeasure.

"Hey, stop your grumbling." Patty scolded her companion. "If you can't take the pain, then you shouldn't play the game. You've lost so many bets to me, you're lucky I'm letting you off this easy, Dante."

"Yea, yea, I know." Dante grumbled.

Dante remembered all too well the debt he owed the young girl. Dante was a gambling man, with the worst of luck that anyone knew. He played endless hours with Patty, betting on childish prizes such as ice cream or new clothes. Eventually he had lost so many games; he doubted he'd ever be able to pay her off. In exchange, Patty agreed that if he did whatever she asked for the entire day, she'd let him off the hook.

Dante let out another disgruntled sigh as he and the girl continued to make their way towards the mall parking lot.

"God, if you're really up there and listening, do me a favor and get me out of this."

As if on cue, a bullet of energy was fired out of now where, impaling Dante through the head. Dante's body suddenly went limp as he fell to the ground.

"Dante!" Patty cried out.

A horde of demonic creatures suddenly flew down, landing next to the Patty and her fallen friend. Patty looked in horror as these creatures with their sharp teeth, menacing claws, and long curved horns that protruded from their snake-like heads. Large feathers lined the creatures' arms and their bodies were covered in a blue and pink crystallized shell. In their hands the demons carried various weapons, including scythes, blades, and large guns that one had used to shoot Dante. These creatures were known as Hideous, just one of the many types of demons that preyed on humans.

Upon seeing the monsters, people began to run in panic, but Patty remained where she was, shaking Dante's body.

"Dante wake up, Dante!" Patty continued to try to wake her friend.

"If it isn't the descendant of Aeron." One of the demons spoke, grabbing Patty by the scruff of her collar and lifting her off the ground. "I don't think your friend will be waking up anytime soon. With Dante finally out of the picture, you and the human world are all ours."

However, the demon's gloating was put to quick stop as a hand grabbed the monster by the head. The demon was forced to drop the young girl as it was lifted off the ground and came face to face with Dante. The silver haired demon smiling wickedly as red lightning flickered across his nearly healed wounds.

"And they say that religion doesn't pay off." Dante jousted as he threw the demon across the parking lot and into a car, striking the vehicle with such force, that it nearly tipped over on its side. Dante then turned to the remaining swarm of demons that were surrounding him and Patty. However the silver haired demon paid them little attention, as he seemed to be more interested in playing with his cell phone than fighting the underworld creatures.

"Now which song do I want to jam out to today?" The demon spoke as he scrolled through the various music stored on his phone. "Ah, there we go, my favorite."

Dante pushed a button the device, causing _Devils Never Cry_ , by Tetsuya Shibata to start blaring

"Sorry kiddo, but this party is for adult only." Dante sarcastically apologized to Patty before throwing his red coat over her.

"What!" Patty began to protest as Dante purposely entangled the girl in the red coat so that it wouldn't be easy to remove.

The silver haired demon then drew twin pair of handguns from the back of his belt, one forged from black onyx, and the other from silver.

As one of the demons flew towards Dante, red lightning flicked along his arm and into the silver gun. Dante pulled the trigger, firing a bullet infused with his demonic energy. The bullet pierced through the demon's head, killing it with a single shot.

"Yahoo!" Dante hooted as he ran towards the demons, wildly firing more demonic energy infused bullets.

The silver haired demon wrapped his arms around one of the enemy demon's wrist, shooting it in the head and gunning down another demon at the same time. Dante then spun around and kicked a demon and followed up by shooting down two more.

As Patty continued to try to struggle getting Dante's coat off of her, matters were mad even worse as she was knocked down by a panicking mob as they ran past her.

Dante paid little attention to the fleeing mob though, nor to the amount of collateral damage that his battle was causing as he threw a demon through a store window. Dante then jumped back several feet, avoiding several blasts of energy from the demons that had taken to the sky.

Dante put away his guns and grabbed his guitar case which he unzipped revealing a purple and black electric guitar.

"Well not the weapon I thought I had packed, but it will have to do." Dante proclaimed, as the guitar suddenly transformed into a large scythe.

With a single swipe, Dante cut down two demons that had swooped down to charge him. He then jumped into the air, and performed a series of stylish 360s with his weapon extended as he cut down several more demons. Just as the silver haired demon began to descend he grabbed one of the demon's legs and climbed onto its backs. Dante grabbed the shoulders of the demon and steered in into its comrades, causing them to become piled up into a single target. The silver haired demon then jumped off of the demon's back and drew his black hand gun again, firing a single charge bullet, which exploded upon impact among the group of demons.

Dante landed next to Patty who by this time had just managed to pull Dante's coat off of her. However there were still about half a dozen demons left for Dante to deal with. Dante promptly grabbed Patty's sun hat and pulled down over her face as he snapped his fingers.

The remaining demons, which were about to charge Dante from all sides, suddenly froze in place as time had come to a stop for the silver haired demon.

Dante himself then began to transform into a demonic form of his. His light skin began to grey in color as he eyes turned blood red. Both his teeth and nails grew and became sharper. Two pairs of black, bat-shaped wings protruded from his back accompanied by a tail.

Dante transformed his scythe back into its guitar form as he began to string the guitar part of his favorite song while singing along.

"Praise to my father, blessed by water. Black night, dark sky, the devils cry!"

As Dante strung the last chord on his guitar, a wave of electricity burst out of it, obliterating the remaining demons right before time reverted to its original flow.

Patty pulled her sun hat back to its original spot. She then looked up at Dante who had already reverted back to his human from and was grinning down at her. The half demon stood right in front of the young girl, purposely blocking her view of the damaged buildings and piled up demon bodies. Knowing full well what was behind Dante, the pre-teen could only do one thing: roll her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.


	3. Chapter 3 Hunting BOWs

Ch. 3 Hunting B.O.W.s

Patty sat in the passenger seat of Dante's old and musty red convertible, still pouting about Dante treatment of her from earlier.

"I still don't see why you go out of your way to prevent me from seeing anything. I mean it's not like I've never seen you fight before." Patty complained.

"Sorry kiddo, but my shows are for adults only. Maybe I'll let you see them once you hit 17." Dante coolly teased the young girl.

"Yea, well you'd be better be prepared to play with me at the beach. No laying around and staring at girls in bikinis this time." Patty barked.

"Yes, ma'am, little miss bossy pants." Dante responded sarcastically.

Dante pulled into the garage of his home, where he and Patty exited the vehicle and walked into Dante's office, which also happened to be where Dante spent most of his time living. Dante's office was quite old, with small cracks on the worn down walls, despite Dante's constant refurnishing of his home. However, that didn't stop the devil hunter from decorating his shop with an assortment of antiques.

In the center of the office was a pool table, with a drum set up against one of the walls. In one of the back corners there was an old mini-bar with three stools, and a few feet away from the bar was an old jukebox that could play records. The old jukebox was hooked up to a stereo system with a pair of speakers in each corner. There on was a fridge next to a pair of couches arranged into an L shape and a table between the couches just a few feet from the jukebox.

In the other back corner of the room, there was a set of steel stairs that lead to a small balcony and Dante's bedroom. Hanging on walls were various mantles; some of them containing weapons such as swords and guns. There were also a couple pots of plants set along the walls of the room.

Finally in the back center of the office was a large wooden desk and chair. On that desk was an old black dialing phone and a picture of a young woman with long blond hair, dressed in red, with the same eyes as Dante.

Dante walked over to his desk and chair where he sat over and reclined lazily with his feet up on the desk.

"Aren't you going to change?" Patty asked.

"Only got one bathroom, kid. You go first. I'll wait here." Dante responded.

"Well, now you're just stalling." Patty informed him. "All right, I'll just be a couple of minutes. You'd better be ready by the time I'm out."

Dante let out another exasperated sigh as he looked towards the spinning ceiling fan in the middle of the ceiling. So much for him finding a way of getting out of this one. As Dante was waiting for his day of boredom to continue, the phone on his desk rang.

Dante slammed his foot down on the top of his desk, causing the phone to fly into the air which Dante caught in mid-air.

"Devil's May Cry, password." Dante answered.

Dante listened intently to the person on the other line. It was an old acquaintance of his, and it sounded like they had a job offer for him.

"I see." Dante responded. "Well in that case, I'll take it... Nope, no jokes. Just remember, any collateral damage may not be garnished from my earnings...Why? No reason... O.K. I'll be right there."

Dante tossed the phone into the air in which it perfectly landed back to its original potion.

"Hey Patty, I've got a job, 'gotta' run." Dante shouted.

"A job?" Patty shouted back, walking out of the bathroom. The preteen had just finished changing into her swimming suit, which was a white-one piece with a frilly skirt attached to it.

"Well isn't that perfect timing?" Patty looked at Dante with suspicion. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. I'll just wait here until you're done."

"It'll probably be a while." Dante warned, with a hint of joy in his voice. "It will probably take the entire day in fact. I have to go kill some zombies a couple of towns over."

"Zombies? Since when do you hunt zombies?" Patty questioned, now knowing full well Dante was just trying to weasel his way out of having to take her to the beach.

"Since now." Dante responded with a grin. "Tell you what. How about I leave you my car keys? That way you can drive yourself to the beach and I'll meet you there."

Dante then tossed Patty her car keys, which the girl caught. However a look of furry suddenly crossed over her face as she looked at the keys and then at Dante.

"I can't drive, you numbskull." Patty shouted angrily at Dante's taunts.

"I know." Dante let out an evil chuckle.

"Dante!" Patty fumed.

Dante shut the door behind, escaping from Patty's wrath before she could attack him. He then quickly boarded his motorcycle and drove off at top speed.

Awaiting Dante a couple of towns over were a group of military soldiers, heavily armed with the acronym B.S.A.A. written on their vests and armored vehicle.

Leading the military force was a light skinned, half Japanese-half French woman with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and light blue eyes. The woman was dressed in tight navy blue jump suit with straps around her waist and chest and legs, which were equipped with a variety of weaponry.

With the young woman was a muscular Caucasian man with short black hair and brown eyes dressed in standard black ops military garnets.

"So do you really think he's going to come, Jill?" The man asked.

"Trust me Chris, if Dante says he'll come, then he'll come." Jill assured her partner.

Sure enough, the sound of Dante's motorcycle could be heard as the half demon came to a stop near the group of soldiers.

"Hey there Jill, what's shaking?" Dante greeted.

"I must admit I'm surprised you took this mission." Jill commented to the devil hunter. "I didn't think you hunted B. ."

"Meh, it got me out of babysitting." Dante admitted. "So, we going to kill us some zombies, or just stand and chat?"

"Before we let you on your little spree, I believe it's important that you know the full situation." Jill began. "Right now, our forces have managed to successfully contain the outbreak. Whether or not there are still survivors is unknown. Bombing head at the government has come up with the bright idea of just bombing the entire city."

"Yes, because that worked all so well last time." Dante pointed out. "So let me guess. After much debate you decided to pick me over a giant missile."

"Pretty much." Jill confirmed. "You're job is simple. Go in, and clean out the city, destroying every B.O.W in there. Meanwhile, my men and I will prevent any from escaping and try to look for survivors."

"Sounds fun. Let's rock." Dante agreed, jumping over a barricade, and drawing his two guns.

However, as Dante approached the city entrance, several zombie wolves jumped out of the brush, leaping on top of the half-demon and biting down on him. Dante turned to Jill and her men, as his body was now contaminated with the zombie virus.

"Well this isn't good." Dante commented, as his body was still being gnawed on. "It just occurred to me, that I forgot to restock on ammo. Oh well, guess I'll just have to do with what I've got."

Dante spun around, throwing the roof off of his body. Dante then pointed his guns at the airborne zombies, and killed with them each with a single shot.

Dante charged into the city, using some of his remaining bullets to kill a few more zombies, as zombies of every kind bombarded him. The zombie virus didn't just infect humans, but plants and animals as well. In fact, it could infect just about anything, except for supernatural beings like Dante. This was exactly why Dante was hired in the first place.

Dante opened up his guitar case and drew his preferred weapon, a large silver claymore that had a hilt shaped like a skull. Dante griped the large blade with both hands and with a single wing of the blade released a powerful gust of wind, which tore apart any zombie in its path as well as completely demolished the street ahead of the half-demon.

With the front lines of the zombie army dismantled, Jill and her troops began to move in as he continued to wipe out the undead creatures. The half-demon kicked a car with such force, it tipped on its side and skidded towards a group of zombies. Dante then fired a charged bullet at the car, blowing it up and several dozen zombies with it.

"I'm starting to think it would have been less damaging to just bomb this place." Chris commented, viewing the amount of damage that Dante was doing to the city. "I'm starting to think we should have asked Lady instead."

"He may have a bad reputation, but no one's better at what he does." Jill reminded. "Besides how much damage can he really do?"

Dante jumped over a zombie that had mutated to grow a long pair of claws, and shot it in the back of the head.

Man, I know you're all zombies, but this party is dead." Dante now began to complain about how easy this job was for him. " Jill always likes to claim that hunting B. . is just as dangerous as demons, but this is too easy. Would it really be too much to ask for one of you to liven it up a bit?"

As Dante finished off several more zombies with his blade, he turned to see a unique breed of B.O.W. charging towards him. This zombie was far larger than its kind, standing nearly twice the size of a human. It had bulging muscles and a thick, exoskeleton-like skin. Its arms were longer than normal with its left hand mutated into a giant claw.

"Jackpot," Dante smirked, seeing a creature that might actually put up a fight against him.

The giant zombie charged into Dante, causing the demon hunter to skid backwards and crash through the wall of a building. The zombie then punched the half-demon continuously before Dante finally had enough and kicked it in the stomach, causing it to crash through a wall and back outside."

"Well got to say, this has been fun, but the more time I stay here, the more Patty will just nag me. I think it's time to finish this show."

Dante grabbed the giant zombie by the claw as it tried to slash at him. The half-demon then began to run up the side of a sky scrapper, dragging the zombie along with him. Once the silver haired demon reached the top, he leapt several feet into the air, and threw the zombie through the roof of the building. The zombie continued to crash through every floor of the building until it eventually hit the bottom, leaving a large crater and causing the entire skyscraper to collapse on it.

Jill and her troops saw the skyscraper collapse from the edge of town where they were checking the few survivors of the zombie attacks for any sign of infection. She then turned to her partner, "You're right. We should have asked Lady instead," Jill admitted.

Lady was currently busy with her own concerns though. Currently the young woman was venturing through the most dangerous slums in town. It was a place where violence and crime ran rampant, and a place you were more likely caught dead in than alive. Granted most of the citizens of these parts already knew of her reputation, and so avoided her. Those that didn't and were foolish enough to mess with the demon huntress were quick to learn.

Lady approached wretched bar that had the sign, "The Gates of Hell," on it. A regular hellhole, called that by even its owner. As Lady walked into the bar, it was filled with gamblers, alcoholics, and possibly even a demon or two if she wanted to look hard enough. However, the person that Lady's attention was currently on was a tall African-American man wearing a pair of sunglasses, a black, modern day Japanese style trench coat with a black shirt and brown pants underneath. His wrists, finger and neck were all decorated with various types of gold jewelry. Currently, the man was smirking as he smoked a cigar in his mouth.

"Well if it isn't the lady Lady." The dark skinned man tried to joke. "So what do I owe this pleasure?"

Lady slammed her submachine gun and handgun down on the man's counter with an angered look on her face.

"These." The huntress fumed. "They're nothing but crap. You said they could kill any demon A rank and below. Well, there was a demon that they didn't even phase, and it was an S rank. Fix them or give me a refund, Rodin"

"Now, now, hold your horses. My products come with guaranteed perfection." The bar tender tried to calm. "Now why don't you tell me about this so called demon those weapons didn't work again."

"I didn't get a the best of looks." Lady admitted. "He never showed his true form, and instead remained human. He looked a little like you, though, with darkened skin and a baldhead. However, he wore all white and fought with a pair of glowing blades."

"Hmm.." Rodin put his hand to his chin as he took a puff of his cigar. He then removed the cigar and blew out the access smoke from his mouth. He then picked up the pair of weapons lying on the counter and began to inspect them carefully.

"Sorry Lady, but my weapons work perfectly." Rodin responded. "You asked for anti-demon weapons, and I gave you anti-demon weapons. If you want something that can kill an angel, well, that's going to cost you a little extra."

"An angel?" Lady practically blurted. "Aren't those your friend's invisible play mates?"

"You mean the Laguna? They can be plenty tough when they want to be, but the angel you described is of a different kind - my kind. Centurions: heavens version of the black ops, marines, and special-forces all rolled into one." Rodin explained. "Normally they don't show up in these parts. They must think something pretty big is going on to come around here after over ten years."

"Something big, huh?" Lady responded. If that were true, and that angel really was looking for Patty, then things just got more serious for her and Dante.

Patty currently sat on a swing, in the town's park. She had waited hours for Dante, and not even a phone call from him. She had finally gotten so fed-up; she finally left his place without leaving a message and decided to take a walk.

"Stupid Dante." Patty scowled. "Honestly, he's so irresponsible. Here's he's supposed to be watching me, and what does he do? Runs off and kill zombies. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when he gets back."

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I have a seat next to you?"

Patty looked up to see a tanned skin man dressed in all white, standing over her.

"If you want to, but aren't you a little too old to be swinging." Patty questioned the man.

"Perhaps." The Angel agreed, taking a seat on a swing next to Patty. "Do you need a push?"

"No, I'm actually too old for swings too." Patty admitted. "I've got nothing better to do because some loser who said he'd spend the day with me backed out of our deal."

Is that so? That doesn't sound very kind of him." The angel empathized. "Why don't you tell me all about it. My name is Adem by the way."


	4. Chapter 4 The Umbran Witch

Ch. 4 The Umbra Witch.

Lady continued to sit at Rodin's bar as the dark skinned man continued to provide her with information.

"You ever heard of the legend of Aeron Lowell?" Rodin asked.

"Of course. It's about a powerful sorcerer who made a contract with demons." Lady responded.

"He wasn't just any sorcerer, He was an Umbra Warlock, one of the most powerful of his time. The guy got so powerful at summoning demons though; he started biting off more than he could chew. When he began praying for assistance, the cocky bastards upstairs ignored his pleas at first. Of course, there was one angel who was more than generous. He gave Aeron the means of sealing away the demon Abigail."

Rodin held up several necklaces, all identical to the one that Patty wore around her neck that contained the power to help ward off weaker demons.

"After that little incident, Aeron 'saw the light' and became a prestigious member of the Lumen Sage, assisting in battling demons instead of making contracts with them. Because of his little past, Aeron's descendants have quite the lineage. You see, they have the potential of either becoming Lumen Sages or Umbra witches. Of course, someone with the actual capabilities hasn't been born for quite a few generations."

Lady remained silent. Both she and Dante already knew that Patty was a descendant of Aeron Lowell. While it wasn't something they had known upon initially meeting the girl, as she herself didn't know her full heritage. However, something like that didn't stay a secret for very long. However, this was the first time she had heard about the Lowell's coming from the two most ancient clans of spell casters.

One other person in the bar was listening to Rodin's story with interest. The young man listening to Rodin had long flowing brown hair and light skin. He was dressed in journalist clothing, consisting of blue jeans, black leather boots, black coat, a white undershirt, and a blue scarf.

After hearing Rodin's story, the young man got up from his seat and left the bar, making his way to the pay phone at the end of the block. There he placed a coin in the old phone and began to dial a familiar number.

"Hey there Bayonetta, it's Luka." The young man spoke into the phone. "Well guess what? I'm about to give you some information that will make you love me even more. You know that girl who hangs out at Dante's office right? Patty Lowell."

Patty sat on the swing next to Adem, complaining about Dante endlessly.

"Not only that, but he acts like a child. I mean, you'd think after turning thirty, the man would start acting like an adult. Then he thinks he's so sneaky when he does something, but he's not. I know full well the magazines he reads, granted, it's not like he cleans. I'm the one who cleans up after him and makes sure his shop is at least half-way presentable, and I don't even charge him for it. Honestly, I've never met someone so irresponsible in my life." Patty continued to complain.

"I see." Adem seemed to listen contently to this girl's burdens. "So this Dante, what is your relationship with him? For someone who's displeased you so much, why would you have feelings for him?"

"Feelings!" Patty suddenly became flustered. "Please, like I'd ever like Dante. He's immature, crude, a complete slob, and totally irresponsible. Besides, I prefer younger men."

"So why do you continue to visit him then?" Adem asked.

"Well...he does have some redeeming qualities." Patty admitted. "So what are you doing here anyway?" Patty questioned.

"Right now, just people watching I suppose," Adem answered.

"People watching in a park? I'm pretty sure only creepers do that." Patty informed him.

"Wh-what!?" This time it was Adem's turn to become flustered as he almost fell of his swing from the young girl's sass. "I am no such thing."

"Well, you do kind of give off that vibe. Really, I probably shouldn't even be talking to you." Patty continued.

"I assure you, I'm not a creeper." Adem responded, a little more emphatic this time at the suggestion. "It so happens, I'm actually here, waiting for someone very important."

"Who's that?" Patty questioned.

"I haven't officially met them yet." Adem admitted.

"What, you mean a blind date?" Patty assumed.

"Not quite. More that I will be assigned as their guardian for a small time." Adem corrected.

"So are you some sort of cop or military agent then?" Patty asked.

"I'm soldier." Adem responded.

"Well that explains the buzz cut." Patty responded.

Patty looked up at a miniature clock tower in the park, and realized how late it had gotten. She hadn't realized how long she really had been talking to this stranger. Despite his not knowing whom he was meeting, he did seem like a genuinely good person.

"You know I just realize, we've been talking a long time. Sorry, I hope I haven't been talking your ear off." Patty apologized.

"No that's O.K. I'm used to listening to people's burdens." Adem assured her.

"I'd better get going. It's actually getting pretty late. When you're done doing whatever it is you've been assigned to, you should stop by the shop. It's in the residential area. It's called Devil's May Cry. You can't miss it. Anyway, I'll see you later."

Patty ran off, as Adem continued to sit on the swing and watch her leave. He then looked up at the sky, as his ears perked up.

"It's too soon." Adem claimed. "She does not know me yet."

Adem then paused as he received his newest instructions.

"Very well. I will request aid from the Laguna in fetching her." Adem responded.

Patty made her way back to Devil's May Cry. However, as she tried to open the door, it was still locked.

"Well, looks like Dante still hasn't returned yet." Patty commented, noting that the place was exactly like she left it.

Patty unlocked the door using her key and walked back into the shop. The young girl laid down on one of the couches and began to flip through the channels on Dante's old T.V. Eventually, she came to a channel that had one of her favorite singers.

Patty watched as a blue haired woman that was dressed up like a white cat with a white tail, fuzzy ears, and long boots and gloves covered in white fur and claws performed with the members of her band dressed in similar garb.

After the concert was over, Patty looked at the clock. Dante wasn't home, and it was almost time to close.

"I guess I might as well close up shop." Patty stated in annoyance.

As the pre-teen began to clean up the place as she regularly did, she noticed the outside sign still read, "Open." Patty grabbed a stepladder from the closet and made her way outside. She then got up on the ladder to remove the sign and switch it to "closed."

As Patty was finishing switching out the sign, she felt a strange chill in the air. The girl turned to see a small group of stray demons rising from the shadows.

The demons that rose up were known as Lynels; centaur-like demons whose bottom halves were shaped like a horse while their tops were more like a human with the face and fur of a lion. In their hands they held swords and shields. While Lynels were lower ranked demons, they were stronger than the average Hideous that Dante had dealt with earlier.

Patty quickly jumped down from the ladder and tried to run into the shop, but one of the demons cut her off. As the demons surrounded Patty, a bullet suddenly struck one of them in the head, killing the monster on the spot.

Patty turned to the shooter to see a young woman with short black hair and stylish glasses framing her attractive face. Her striking figure was covered from her chest down in tight, black leather, with high heels on her feet. Black ribbons hung down from the back of her shoulders nearly touching the ground. The woman also seemed to enjoy wearing various types of accessories as on her bare chest was a large gold medallion, and on her ears were a pair of earrings. Equipped to each of her wrists seemed to be some sort of artifacts. On one of her wrists was an artifact shaped like an hourglass, while on the other were some purple beads. In each hand the woman carried a blue pistol, with a second pair of pistol somehow equipped to her feet.

"My, my aren't you demons being naughty today." The woman mocked in a seductive tone. "Now why don't you all run along before I feed you to one of my pets."

The demons snarled and charged towards the black haired woman, only for several to be shot down by magic infused bullets from the woman's pistols. The woman then snapped her fingers as a giant demonic arm rose from the ground and grabbing the few remaining demons and pulled them back into the underworld.

"Well, that takes care of that." The young woman declared.

"Hello, Bayonetta." Patty greeted the attractive woman with an unfriendly tone.

This hadn't been the first time Patty had met the witch. While Bayonetta wasn't a frequent visitor at the shop, Patty had met her more than a couple of times with Dante. Dante often referred to the witch as nothing but trouble, which coming from him said a lot. The two often got into arguments and Bayonetta seemed to rather enjoy causing mischief for the half-demon.

"Now is that anyway to greet your savior?" Bayonetta questioned. "And here I traveled all this way to see how you were doing."

"More like to harass Dante." Patty concluded.

"Oh I can do that any time." Bayonetta brushed off the insult. "So, I heard your mother is off on a business trip so Dante's been watching you."

"Well he's supposed to be watching me, but the jerk ran off to kill zombies." Patty informed her. "He should be home by now. Most of his missions don't cause him to be this late. Knowing him he's just goofing off somewhere to kill time so that he doesn't have to take me to the beach as promised."

"Well, isn't that irresponsible of him. Really, leaving a young lady such as yourself alone for so long." Bayonetta seemed to sympathize with the young girl.

"You know, you should come hang out at my place. I bet we'd have much more than you would with Dante." Bayonetta offered.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass." Patty declined.

"Well in that case, mind if I come in with you? Nothing like keeping a girl company until Dante returns, right?" Bayonetta asked.

"Sure, why not. I doubt you can cause more trouble than Dante." Patty agreed, as she led the witch into Dante's shop.

As Bayonetta entered the half demon's home, she noticed some rather sloppily drawn glyphs drawn on the walls.

"Honestly Dante, I'd think that with someone with your background, you'd be able to at least ward your shop properly." Bayonetta huffed.

"What's wrong?" Patty asked.

"Oh these wards, they're not right at all." Bayonetta commented.

Bayonetta drew a container of pink lipstick and began to correct the wards that Dante had made.

"Honestly, I know that he's not worried about demons attacking him in his sleep, but that doesn't mean other's aren't." Bayonetta spoke.

Patty watched Bayonetta keenly as the powerful witch finished drawing a proper symbol to ward off demons.

"There, all done." Bayonetta proclaimed. "Of course it won't work on higher ranked demons like Dante, but it will most certainly keep out the riff-raft that hangs around these parts. Then again it would be kind of humorous if we found a way to ward Dante out of his own office."

"If you could do that, then I'd be seriously impressed." Patty admitted, finding herself keen on playing a practical joke on Dante at the moment. "You should teach me how to write those wards."

"Oh, I could teach you much more than just that. These wards are just one of many tricks I have up my sleeve for demons who don't know their place."

"Show me then." Patty insisted interested in knowing how to defend herself from demons.

"Well, aren't you a demanding one," Bayonetta chuckled. "I like it."


	5. Chapter 5 Kidnapped

Ch. 5 Kidnapped

After Bayonetta had spent a couple of hours with Patty, Dante finally made his way home on his motorcycle. The half demon parked his vehicle in the garage, and began to open the door to his office.

 _'Great.'_ The half demon thought to himself. Patty was probably going to rip him a new one for how late he was. After all, He was supposed to spend the day with her. Oh well, perhaps the pizza he was brining home would help tide things over.

"Hey kiddo, I'm back." Dante greeted, holding an extra large pizza box. "I bought us some pizza home; are you hungry? Otherwise I'll just have to eat it all."

As Dante walked into his office, he saw Bayonetta and Patty sitting on the couch together, looking at an old book.

"Hello Bayonetta, I don't remember inviting you over for dinner." Dante greeted.

"I invited her in." Patty informed. "She offered to teach me some magic spells."

"Magic spell, huh." Dante commented, peering down at the ancient text that the two women were reading, instantly recognized the spells that were written in it.

"Hey Bayonetta, mind if I talk with you for a moment." Dante requested.

"Of course. I always enjoy our little chats." Bayonetta responded with a sly grin.

"Patty, you stay here." Dante instructed, his tone now much more serious than normal. "And don't try reading any spells on your own. That kind of magic is dangerous on your own."

"We'll be right back, my dear." Bayonetta assured, as she followed Dante the back door of his office.

Dante and Bayonetta stood in the back of Dante's building alone, where there was some targets set up.

"So?" Bayonetta asked, wanting Dante to get to the point.

Dante's punched the wall next to Bayonetta, leaving large cracks and missing her head by just an inch.

"What are you doing?" Dante questioned, striking the wall as a threat that Bayonetta would be next. It was clear that whatever she was up to had gotten him very riled.

"What do you mean, what am I doing?" Bayonetta tried to remain innocent, unfazed by Dante's threat.

"Don't play coy with me, Bayonetta. I know full well what spells were in that book. Why are you trying to teach Patty witch craft?" Dante demanded.

"Come, come, what's wrong with her learning a little bit of witch craft " Bayonetta questioned. "Don't you want her to become an official member of our little family?"

"If you're trying to claim that we're family Bayonetta, then I want a D.N.A test." Dante insulted.

"My, there's no need to be so rude Dante, I have saved the world a couple times." Bayonetta remarked.

"Yea, well I save it practically on a yearly basis." Dante seemed to compete with the witch for bragging rights. "Now answer the question. Why are you teaching Patty witch craft?"

"Come now Dante, don't tell me you're that blind? Surely you can see the potential little Patty has as an Umbra Witch."

"Yea, I don't think so." Dante informed, the last thing he wanted was Patty join Bayonetta's little cult.

"She could help revitalize the Umbra clan. Do you really think Jeanne and I can pass up this opportunity? I'm surprised you're not more eager about this."

"Nothing good comes from making contracts with demons." Dante informed. "Besides, I know all too well the price you Umbra witches pay for your contracts."

"Please, that's only if you're stupid about it." Bayonetta dismissed.

"I'm not kidding Bayonetta. Either you back off, or you'll be next on my list of things to hunt." Dante warned.

Bayonetta merely smirked at Dante's last comment, realizing that it was an empty threat. Besides, she relished the challenge of getting to fight him. However, Bayonetta's eyes suddenly widened as she too dropped her brash attitude.

"Now what?" Dante questioned irritably, seeing the sudden change in the witches' demeanor.

"Bloody hell, at least embrace the part of your heritage that would be useful to you. A group of Angels, they just appeared somewhere nearby."

"Well that's not my problem. You're the one that always causes issues for them, not me." Dante pointed out, as he noted just another reason as to why he didn't want Patty having anything to do with the witch. After all, the only thing worse than having demons after you was having angels after you.

"They're not after me you fool, it's the girl." Bayonetta warned, tearing back into Dante's office with the half-demon right behind her. They were too late though. Patty was already gone and without a trace.

"Great, and now she's been kidnapped," Dante grouched. "Thanks a lot Bayonetta."

"What, and you think this is my fault?" Bayonetta protested.

"Considering I've never had any problems with angels before you just showed up, yes." Dante responded rather coldly.

"Well, I'd hate to burst your bubble, but she's the one they're after, not me for once." Bayonetta corrected.

"And why would angels be after Patty?" Dante questioned.

"My, you truly are dense, aren't you? It's because she has the potential of being both an Umbra Witch and a Lumen Sage. They took her so that they could force her to join them instead of the witches."

Dante casually walked over to his desk where he grabbed a silver suite case. The half-demon then opened up the container and began to put various demonic weapons inside of it, each of them vanished as soon as they got close to the suitcase.

"You going after her?" Bayonetta guessed, seeing Dante pack up his gear.

"Well isn't that obvious?" Dante answered back.

"Good, I'll go with you then." Bayonetta offered.

"Sorry Bayonetta, but I think you've done enough for one day." Dante declined, still partially blaming her for the angels suddenly showing up at his doorstep.

"Really? So tell me then, how do you intend to track them?" Bayonetta questioned.

Dante stopped dead in his tracks just before he was about to exit his office, Bayonetta now catching his attention. When it came to hunting demons, no one was better than Dante. However, hunting Angels? That was a different story.

Bayonetta held up a pair of small white feathers that she had found lying on the floor as Dante turned back towards her.

"See these?" Bayonetta informed. "These belong to Affinitys: they're like the messenger pigeons of heaven. They would have taken her to a religious institution, most likely abandoned, so that humans couldn't intervene."

"Great, so all we have to do now is find a needle in a haystack." Dante sassed.

"Not quite, follow me." Bayonetta instructed, walking out of the shop.

Bayonetta walked over to her black motorcycle. She then drew her pink lipstick and put it into the ignition. The motorcycle then gained a covering of purple armor as the vehicle was charged by Bayonetta's magic.

"If you can keep up that is." Bayonetta challenged.

Dante boarded his own silver motorcycle, starting it with a key just like a normal human would. However, red lightning flickered around his arms and into the motorcycle, enhancing the vehicle's capabilities with his demonic energy.

"Please, if anything you'll only be slowing me down." Dante shot right back.

The half demon and witch then sped off on their motorcycles, Bayonetta being allowed to take the lead since she actually had the capabilities of tracking the angels.

"Don't worry kiddo, we're on our way." Dante spoke.

Countless miles away, Patty was currently suspended inside an old church. The place looked as if it hadn't been used in years, with torn drapes and cracked walls. Like many churches, stained glass windows covered the walls with illustrations of various angelic figures. Some of them Patty recognized, but others seemed foreign to her.

"Let me go!" Patty protested, struggling as her captors held her above the floor, each of them holding onto one of her arms.

The creatures that taken Patty were none like she had ever seen before. At first, she couldn't even see them, but now, they had become visible to the young girl. These creatures were mostly human in appearance. They wore simple blue robes over their bodies. However, their skin was so light it looked as if it was made of white marble. Their legs and heads were shaped resembling that of a bird's and large white-feathered wings protruded from their backs. Finally, above their heads were simplistic gold halos that hovered above the creatures.

"What are you doing? Put her down!" A voice commanded.

That voice; Patty swore she recognized it from somewhere, but she didn't know from where. It sounded familiar to her, yet one she wasn't use to hearing.

The person speaking was Adem, the man that Patty had just met earlier during the day. As soon as the angelic creatures saw the higher ranked angel, they released their grip on the girl, causing her to fall on her bottom as she hit the floor.

"Gently!" Adem added annoyed. He then let out a frustrated sigh showing his frustration with dealing with the lower ranked angels.

"My apologies." Adem approached Patty, and he held out his hands to assist the girl to her feet. "Affinitys tend to have a simplistic mind set. When I asked them to fetch you, this isn't what I meant."

"Who are you? Where am I?" Patty questioned angrily.

"I am Adem, I'm the man you met at the park Miss Patty Lowell." Adem reintroduced himself.

"I know that, but who are you really and why did you kidnap me."

"The name I gave you is my real name, Miss Patty. I am a warrior angel. I brought you here for your own protection, so that we may discuss your future."

"My own protection? Please, the only thing I need protection from is you, pervert."

"I thought we already established that I am not a pervert." Adem retorted, now slightly irritated.

"First you just sit in a park, watching kids play, and now you kidnap me; seems like a pervert to me." Patty crossed her hands as she passed judgment on the angel.

"I am not a pervert!" Adem practically shouted. Adem then took a deep breath as he regained his composure. "I have no intention of hurting you nor keeping you against your will. Whether you stay or leave will be left up to you."

"Well, in that case, see you later." Patty stuck her nose in the air and began to march to church door, only for it to shut in front of her.

"After you listen to my words. Please have a seat." Adem motioned to one of the benches.

Seeing that she had little choice, Patty did as she was told, marching back over to the pews and sitting down, keeping her arms crossed as she continued to glare at the angel.

Adem took a seat on the same pew, making sure to give the moody preteen a few feet of distance between them.

"Patty, what do you know of your heritage?" Adem questioned.

"I know that I come from a line of alchemists if that's what you mean." Patty responded.

"No, not alchemists." Adem corrected. "You come from a line of Lumen Sages, warriors of light, who protect the world from darkness. Many people know of the story of Aeron Lowell as a man who had the capabilities of summoning and controlling demons. However, that was only a small portion of his life. Aeron gave up his dark ways and became a Lumen Sage to better the world. It's this blood that runs through your veins Patty, which is why I had to take you away from that place."

"You mean from Dante's?" Patty spoke up. "Why did you have to take me away from there?"

"That witch you were with, she's a dangerous person. She desires you to become an Umbra Witch, someone who sells her souls to demons for power. However, the real danger was the man you were with, Dante Inferno."

"Dante, dangerous? Please." Patty almost laughed at this comment.

"He's half demon, Patty.' Adem almost shouted again, revealing to the girl Dante's true heritage.

"Well duh." Patty snorted.

"What, you mean you knew!?" Adem gasped.

"Umm, it's kind of obvious." Patty sassed.

But why should that matter? He's my friend. About a year ago, I was just an orphan, and Dante was the one who saved me from demons. If it wasn't for him, I would have never been able to find my mother either."

"I see, so in your eyes, I suppose, you view him as a hero. Have you forgotten though that it was demons that drove your mother away from you in the first place? Your mother never wanted to leave you. I'm sure you know that by now. She had become desperate though. She thought for sure her life was going to end that day, and prayed that by leaving you in that hospital the demons would focus their attention on her instead of you. She was fully prepared to throw her life away for you that day."

"How do you know all of this anyway?" Patty questioned, surprise by detail that Adem could recall while telling the story.

"It's because I was there." The angel informed.


	6. Chapter 6 The History of the Lowels

Ch. 6 The History of the Lowells

Over ten years ago a young woman, who looked much like an older version of Patty, fled through the halls of an old hospital. She had to get away. No matter what, she had to get as far away from this place as she possibly could. Even if it would buy her only a few moments, she had to make that risk.

The woman was currently in a white hospital gown, with injuries along her back and arm. While the doctors there had managed to treat her injuries, she knew that staying would only put everyone at risk.

The woman made it out of one of the hospitals side doors, panting furiously. She was exhausted, but she had to keep going. The barking; the loud howls of dogs; she heard them all the way to the hospital. They were getting louder. No one else could hear them and when the woman mentioned them, people assumed she was just hallucinating from her current state.

If only she were only hallucinating, that would have been a relief. However, the woman knew all too well the sounds she heard were real as she began to hear the rattling of footsteps. She had to lure those demons away from this place, even if it was the last thing she did.

As the young woman began to make it across the ally, a horde of demonic dogs with deteriorated flesh, known as Hell hounds, lead by a reaper, rose up from the ground, surrounding the woman.

"The power you hold, it shall belong to us." The reaper spoke.

Just as the Hellhounds lunged towards the blond haired woman, a barrage of arrows created from silver light poured down from the sky, wiping out the low ranked demons. Adem suddenly landed in front of the young woman, holding a silver bow.

The angelic warrior separated the bow into two pieces, turning them into a pair of blades, as he charged towards the reaper. The reaper spun its scythe, blocking the angel's sword thrusts. The demon then hovered into the air and summoned several miniature versions of itself from its clock.

A pair of white-feathered wings protruded from Adem's back as a halo appeared above his head. The angelic warrior flew into the air, cutting down the Reapettes. He then avoided the Repear's scythe as it slashed at him and dug his blade into the creature's chest.

Cracks appeared across the reapers body as it then exploded into specs of light.

"Mrs. Nita Lowell, are you O.K?" Adem greeted.

"You're..." Patty's mother was almost lost for words.

"I am Adem, I've come to protect you. " Adem spoke. "Father Simon."

A young man with long black hair dressed in a black and white suit with a pair of glasses quickly approached the in the alley.

"I am here, divine one." The young man replied.

"Take this woman to the church." Adem instructed. "Make sure she stays safe."

"Please, my daughter." Nita pleaded.

"Go to the church, I'll meet you there with your daughter." Adem instructed, vanishing.

Adem appeared inside the hospital, now invisible to the untrained human eye. However, as he entered the room that Patty was in, his eyes widened with horror as he saw a pair of dark skinned hands, with bold rings lining the fingers, reaching down to pick up the baby girl.

"You!" Adem snarled in rage. "You will not take that girl!"

Adem's blades once again appeared in his hands, but before he could do anything, his body was struck by a ray of red light obliterating it into nothingness.

"After my body was deatomized, my spirit had no choice but to return to Paradiso. While there I was able to be revived, it was already too late." Adem continued tell his story to Patty. "The demon who took you placed an amulet around your neck that not only helped ward off demons, but prevented you from being seen with our eyes as well. After I recovered from my defeat, I tried searching for you, but when I could not locate you, I was given orders to give up the search and return for a new mission. I am truly sorry, Miss Patty. I never wished any harm to befall you."

Patty sat quitely for the first time, listening to Adem's story. No one had ever told her that angels had tried to save her mother before. Then again, it sounded like they just abandoned her when things didn't go according to their plan.

….

"Someone with your power could have just obliterated Abigail with a flick of your fingers, why did you opt to just seal him away then?" Lady questioned the fallen angel that she herself was conversing with inside the bar.

"Now why would I do a thing like that when I could have some entertainment later on in life? After all, he did make a nice opponent for Dante last year." Rodin answered back.

"You son of bitch, you knew all of this was going to happen. You knew that one day Abigail could break free from his prison, and that the angels would one day come for Patty."

"Of course. I've been planning this little showdown for quite a while." Rodin let out an evil chuckle. "I originally had Sparta planned for all this, but with his unfortunate demise, I suppose Dante will do."

"Will do for what?" Lady hissed.

"The fight of the Millennia, that's what." Rodin began to boast. "You see, I decided to add a new form of entertainment to my cliental here; figured the extra dough would do me some good. I hope you're ready to pay an entrance fee, because you're about to get front row seats to one of the greatest battles in history."

The large, flat screen T.V. suddenly descended from the ceiling behind Rodin.

"It wasn't just a coincidence that I left that girl in an orphanage that just happened to be a few blocks away from Dante's shop. See, I knew that if shit went down from either side, Dante would enter the fight, and a fight he's going to have. Once he stirs up enough trouble for those winged windbags, they'll send down one of their top dogs to fight him, and that's when the real action will begin. Imagine, the legendary son of Sparta vs. one of heavens Archangels. Now that shit is going to be crazy."

Lady had finally heard enough of Rodin's disgusting ploy. To use people like this just so he could be entertained for a couple of hours and earn a little bit of money disgusted her. The demon huntress immediately drew semi-machine and pointed it at Rodin.

"Easy there Lady, you fire that thing in here, and that'll be the last thing you ever do." Rodin warned.

Lady hesitated for a moment, but then lowered her weapon. While the fallen angel was an initial danger, she wasn't stupid enough to take a threat from him lightly.

"Good girl." Rodin seemed condescend. "Now why don't you stay seated, and enjoy the show."


	7. Chapter 7 An Unsuccessful Escape

Ch. 7 The Failed Escape

"All right, I've heard your story, so does that mean I can go now?" Patty asked still irritated by her situation.

"I'd prefer you to wait on your decision until Valkyrie arrives." Adem responded.

"Who's that?" Patty asked.

"Valkyrie is one of the Archangels of heaven: a powerful and noble warrior. It is her who you will be offered a contract with." Adem explained.

"Why do you want me to make a contract so badly anyway?" Patty asked. "You're still not making any sense."

"It's because Lumen Sages are powerful allies in the battle against evil." Adem explained. "If you were to make a contract with Valkyrie, you would be a forerunner in the battle against the forces of darkness and spread light across the cosmos."

"In other words, I'd just be some tool to be used in battle." Patty spoke up.

"You shouldn't think that. Being a Lumen Sage is a great honor and privilege." Adem informed. "Please, just wait to make your decision until you meet Valkyrie. Once you get to know her, you'll like her very much. Come, let's go to the kitchen; there's some food there for us to eat"

As the one of the doors to the main chapel opened, Adem began to exit the room, only for Patty to remain still.

"Aren't you coming, surely you must be hungry." Adem offered.

"I...I have to use the bathroom." Patty replied now sheepishly.

"Very well, I shall accompany you to the restroom." Adem responded.

"What!?" You're going to follow me to the bathroom? You really are a creeper." Patty suddenly accused again.

"I'm not a creeper! Why do you keep call me that?" Adem almost shouted back, once again entering into the same argument with the pre-teen. He had no idea why she kept on bringing this up. "It's my duty to protect you, I'm merely concerned for your well being."

"Well you can be concerned by waiting outside." Patty asserted herself "I don't think anything going to happen to me in the bathroom."

Adem could only sigh. "Very well." The angel reluctantly agreed. "Follow me, I'll wait outside."

Adem lead Patty down one of the church halls to the restroom. There he stood outside and waited patiently as Patty entered and solitary room. There she let out a sight of relief. She couldn't believe the angel fell for that. It was the oldest trick in the book. Whatever he was, he sure wasn't that smart. She didn't trust him. In her young eyes he was just someone trying to take her away from her family and friends. After all, she had just been reunited with her mother a year ago, and had grown so attached to Dante, that's one of the last things she wanted.

Patty knew she didn't have much time though. She had to think. The pre-teen quickly began to survey her surroundings to think of a way to get away from her kidnapper. She noticed that there was a window in the bathroom that could be opened. Perfect. All she had to do was climb up there and squeeze through. After that, she'd bolt to the nearest populated area in town. Even if she wasn't near Dante's office, someone would be able to point her in the right direction, or at least tell her where the nearest police station was. She doubted the angels would come for her if she was with a group of people. They seemed to value the privacy.

Adem continued to stand in the hall and wait patiently for Patty. He knew this wouldn't be easy. She was still just a child. She barely understood how her own world worked. Expecting her to understand how vast the universe was, and the important role she played in it was too much to hope for. However, Adem was chosen for a reason. Her had protected and served many generations of the Lowell family, and was known for his tactful nature with dealing with humans.

After waiting for several minutes though, Adem began to grow concerned. How long did it take a girl to use the bathroom? Then again, he hadn't interacted with a human girl for over a century. He actually couldn't remember himself. Maybe he should at least see how she was doing.

Adem knocked on the door gently, not wanting to barge in on the girl unexpectedly.

"Miss Lowell, is everything O.K. in there?" Adem asked.

However, there was no response.

"Miss Lowell, can you hear me?" Adem questioned more loudly this time.

However, Patty still didn't respond to the Angels voice. This began to concern the angel. Something was wrong. Surely she would at least respond to tell him to go away.

"Miss Patty, I'm coming in." Adem warned, waiting a few moments for a response before entering. However, as Adem entered the girl's restroom, Patty was already gone.

Adem looked up, as he began to receive a message. Upon hearing what the girl had just done, the Angel's face became filled with shock.

"She what?" Adem gasped.

Patty made her way across the old city that she had been brought too. It turned out finding someone was going to be a lot tougher than she thought. This city was nothing but an old ghost town with worn down buildings and a population of zero. This wasn't good. If only she had her cell phone with her, then she'd be able to call Dante. She had no doubt that he was probably looking for her. Patty then noticed an old payphone on one of the street corners. Perfect.

The young girl ran up to the old payphone and began to dig into her purse to take out some coins. She only hoped the old thing still worked. However, as Patty began to put a coin into the slot, a demonic hand reached out and grabbed the young girl, pulling her out of the phone booth.

"Now where do you think you're going off to in such a hurry?"

The person who had grabbed Patty wasn't Adem. It wasn't Dante either, although the voice had a similar tone to it that reminded her of the half-demon.

The man who grabbed Patty had spiky black hair and pale skin with black eyes. His ears were pointed, and like Dante, the back of his top teeth was sharper than normal, indicating that he was actually a demon in human form. He was dressed all in black with a white scarf around his neck, and across his back was a sword with a purple handle that had a bat-shaped design to it.

With the man were demons of all kinds: Hellhounds, Lynels, Hideous, and even some reapers. To have this many with him, he had to be a demon of high rank.

"The name's Alastor." The demon introduced, taking Patty's wrists and pinning her arms to her sides.

Alastor? Patty recognized that name from somewhere, but she couldn't remember from where at first. It was then that she remembered. Alastor was the name of one of Dante's Devil Arms. However, the demon spirit that dwelled in the blade was known for having a mind of its own and eventually escaped from Dante's control.

"So Dante's carelessness allowed you to get away too, ah." The demon chuckled. "Well, that works out all the better for me. You see, I heard that you're actually an Umbra Witch looking for a contract. With you at my side, I can finally give Dante the payback he deserves."

"Make a contract with you? In your dreams." Patty snarled. "When Dante gets here, he's going to kick your butt again."

Alastor placed a hand over Patty's mouth, muffling her smart remarks.

"Funny, you think I'm going to actually give you a choice in the matter?" Alastor laughed maliciously. "While it's true that a contract can only be forged by consent, don't think that there aren't ways to force cooperation."

Patty tried to object, but could only make muffled cries as she struggled to get out of demon's grip. However, she knew all too well that it was a futile effort. This demon was clearly of high rank, and there was no way that any human would be able to get away from him.

In times like this, Dante would always show up and save the day. However, the half-demon still probably clueless on her whereabouts, Patty knew that hopping for his arrival was too much. Despite the brave face she was able to put up with the angel, this demon was completely different. He wouldn't be so accommodating to her.

"Now, now, don't cry." The demon consoled. "We're going to have so much fun together. Give it a century and you might actually find yourself liking to spread disaster across the world."

Time suddenly froze around Alastor and the horde of demons as Adem appeared from above. Within a blink of an eye, the warrior angel cut down half a dozen enemy demons that were trapped in the spell. The angel then combined the handles of his blades, turning his weapon into a bow with a bowstring formed from a single string of light. With a single shot, the angel released a barrage of light arrows towards Alastor.

However, by this time the Angel's spell over time had worn off: as even high ranked demons and angels could only muster the strength to freeze time for a brief moment. Alastor quickly jumped back, deflecting the arrows with his blade.

"You will not lay a single finger on this child." Adem snarled, now standing between Patty and the horde of demons.

"Is that so?" Alastor laughed. "Tell me, what's a lone angel going to do against an entire horde of demons?"

Adem stood, poised for combat, however even the experienced holy warrior couldn't hide his fear. The demon was unfortunately right. Even a warrior angel of Adem's rank would not be able to face a large number of demons like these on his own; especially considering that Alastor had managed to coax a pair of reapers into obeying him.

A pair of white feathers slowly fell down from the sky. Adem looked up, now smiling as he saw the female angel flying above them. The female angel had four white feathered wings and mid-lengthen brown hair that went down to her neck. She had light colored skin and brown eyes. She was dressed in a light blue tunic with silver armor around her breasts arms and legs.

"Adem go, I'll deal with them." The female angel ordered.

Another warrior angel appeared. This one was male with blue tinted wings, a red jewel on his head, and clothed in a red toga.

Several more angels of the Laguna army suddenly descended following the two Centurions. Just as demons came in all sizes and shapes, so did the angels. There were the Affinitys that had abducted Patty earlier. Then there were also white centaur like angels with gold and silver wings and adorned in blue and gold armor that carried gold lances or bows. Finally a single muscular angel that stood twice the height of a normal person landed from the sky. The creature's skin was also white as marble, and like many of its angel brethren, wore golden armor and had a hallo above its head. The lone angel carried a large ax, and for some reason wore a white marble helmet that was shaped to resemble the face of a child.

A battle between angels and demons soon ensued as centaur like angels with bows released a barrage of arrows down on the demons from the sky, while the giant angel, wielding an ax, swung his weapon towards a group of hell hounds killing two with just a single swipe. Several of the Lynels that were equipped with shields blocked the upcoming arrows and then countered by releasing streams of fire out of their mouths. The centaur-like angels with lances then flew down to the ground, charging the Lynels, breaking their ranks.

Both Affinitys and Hideous took to the air as they battled one another. The Affinity's either using lances for short rang battle, or horns, which released gold beams of energy when blown. The Hideous on the other hand either fought using their scythes or bazookas.

The two centurions focused their efforts on the reapers. The brown haired centurion summoned four swords around herself, which she began to control telepathically, as her four blades seemed to respond to the movements of her arms. The brown haired angel blocked several attacks with her four swords only to retaliate and cut down a reaper with her four blades.

The blue winged angel battled against a pair of reapers with his blades, managing to kill one with his blade. However, as he blocked the blow from another reaper, several of his opponents managed to run him through with their scythes. The angel's body then burst into several specks of light from the blows.

The browned haired centurion quickly finished off the remaining reapers, and then made her way to Alastor. The generals then began to battle as their respective battalions continued to wipe one another out.

Adem quickly picked up Patty as the two vanished from the battlefield, wishing his angelic brethren the best of luck in their battle.

"So how do you like the show so far?" Rodin asked as the battle between the angels and demons was being aired on his new T.V.

"You call this entertainment?" Lady snorted. "Please."

Lady then got up from her stool and began to walk towards the bar's exit.

"Leaving so soon? You forgot your gear." Rodin informed.

"I'll be right back. I've just got to place a quick phone call." Lady responded. "I'll place an order for refill of ammo while I'm away though."

Lady then exited the bar and pulled out her cell phone. Then she began to make a call to every contact she had that would be able to help Dante.


	8. Chapter 8 True Colors

Ch. 8 True colors.

"Come on, come on." Dante scowled impatiently, as he sat at a gas stop, waiting as his bike was refueled. While Dante's demonic powers improved his vehicles performance, a source of fuel it was not; and just as his pistols needed bullets, his bike needed fuel.

"I told you to fill up before we left town." Bayonetta reminded.

"Yes, but you also never said that Patty would be this far out." Dante shot back. "Makes me wonder if you're purposely trying to keep going in circles so that your so called sister can swoop in and take Patty."

"Really Dante, would I do something like that." Bayonetta suddenly felt insulted. The answer was actually yes, but in this case she really was trying to help the half-demon out.

"Considering that the only time you save the world is when you're the cause of the disaster in the first place, yes." Dante insulted. "Not to mention I had to clean up your mess with that Aesir guy."

"Really? Then please tell me, who was it that cleaned up that false angel fiasco that involved you and your nephew?" Bayonetta seemed to recall.

"Whatever." Dante scowled, walking over to the gasoline machine and removing the pump from his cycle now that it was filled.

Bayonetta was a little surprised Dante didn't have some sort of witty comeback as he usually did. It was normal for the two of them to bicker, but it usually wasn't this intense.

"You know I haven't seen you show this kind of concern for someone in quite a while. It's kind of cute." Bayonetta tried to playfully taunt the half-demon.

"Please, all I'm worried about is how much I'm going to get nagged at once I get her back." Dante claimed.

"Really? Oh come on Dante, why don't you finally admit it. The only reason why you don't want her to make a contract is because you're worried about not having her around."

"Are you kidding? The kid's nothing but a blackmailing brat." Dante claimed, reverting back to his cool and joking demeanor. "She's just lucky I'm such a nice guy who's willing to bail her out of sticky situations."

Dante's normal tough guy act didn't fool Bayonetta though. Patty being abducted really had riled the half demon. Come to think of it, Dante was a slight grouchy outside of missions before meeting Patty. Bayonetta remembered when the girl started visiting Dante on a regular mission. It was after he had saved her from being hunted by demons, and it was shortly after he and his current partner, Trish, had decided to temporarily go their separate ways.

According to a certain Italian agent that both Dante and Bayonetta get jobs through, Dante had started drinking more heavily at night after Trish had decided to go solo, but stopped shortly after he had met Patty.

Dante's phone then rang, prompting the half demon the answer it.

"Hello? Sorry Lady, but I don't have time for you to hustle me for money that I owe you." Dante answered.

"Well lucky for you I'm not calling about money." Lady responded from the other line. "It's about Patty."

"You mean she got kidnapped, yea, I kind of already know that." Dante informed.

"Well do you know the location?" Lady questioned.

"We have an proximity."

"She was brought to an old ghost town, about three hundred miles west of the city. She's being kept at the church. As we speak, demons and angels alike are ransacking the place in an all-out battle." Lady reported.

"Well, you certainly got some detailed information. Who's your source?" Dante questioned.

"Rodin." Lady answered. "That guy's recording this whole ordeal. Apparently he thinks this will boost his cliental."

"Well, tell him that when I make my entrance, he'd better catch my good side." Dante joked, hanging up on his colleague.

"That ass, he could at least say thank you." Lady scowled, as she walked back into the bar. "I do have better things to do than sit here and text him information as he plays Mr. Hero."

"Man, now that was one rocking battle!"

Now sitting in the front row of the bar was one of Dante's friends, Joe. Joe was a stocky man with shorter than average height. He had a red goatee and messy hair that he always hid under his baseball cap that was worn backwards. He almost always wore the same outfit, a large blue tee shirt and baggy slacks. On his wrist was a special watch that supposedly could transform him into a masked superhero at a moment's glance.

"Joe, what are you doing here!?" Lady asked annoyed to see his presence.

"I'm here to watch Dante, what else?" Joe answered, as if it was a ridiculous question to even ask.

"You realized I contacted you so you could help us right?" Lady inquired.

"I am helping. I'll providing feedback to Rodin the entire time on proper shot angles and cuts." Joe answered. "When it comes to making good movies, I'm sort of an expert you know. We're going to make Dante's first movie a real killer."

"I mean why aren't you out there helping find Patty, you idiot!" Lady shouted. "You have super powers, go use them."

"What, and steal my main man's thunder? No way. This is Dante's time to shine; he's the main hero of this movie. Don't worry though, I'll be right here, rooting for him the whole time."

By this time Lady could only place her hand on her forehead and groan in frustration. "How does Silvia and Trish put up with this?"

Silvia was Joe's girl friend. She was a cute, but mousy young woman with long blond hair and blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of round spectacles. She was often known for wearing a blue mini-skirt with black leggings.

"I can't believe Joe actually went to that crummy bar just so he could quote 'watch Dante's début.' He realizes a girl's life is on the line right? Anyway, I think I'll find some information on these so called angels."

Silvia made her way into the public library. From what she had read, there was a book by a paranormal journalist there that may be of use in the research.

Upon making her way down one of the library's aisles, Silvia found herself face-to-face with a another blond haired woman who looked exactly like the one that Dante had a picture of on his desk. The only difference was their outfits, as this woman was currently sporting a black leather tank top and pants.

"So, you got a message from Lady as well?" The blond haired woman guessed. "I would have expected you and Joe to fly out to help Dante."

"Yea, well Joe is more interested in watching Dante fight than actually joining in." Silvia responded. "Then again, I doubt we'd be much help against angels. I swear if that message came from anyone but Lady, I would have written it off as a joke. What about you Trish? I'd expect you to be with Dante."

"Well unfortunately my partner failed to call me in a timely matter, so now I'm stuck here. Unlike Dante though, I actually enjoy books that don't just have pictures of cars and women in bathing suits, so I thought I'd find some good reading material." The blond haired woman responded.

"Say, have you two by chance seen a book titled The True Story of Sparta, by Antonio Redgrave?"

A brown haired woman who's hair was pulled back in a single pony-tail and was dressed in a pair of jean shorts, black shirt and pink vest stood before the two woman.

"Hmm, do I know you?" Trish greeted, somehow recognizing the woman from somewhere.

"Maybe, the name's Claire." The brown haired woman's introduced.

"Trish." Trish responded.

"Trish? Are you Dante's friend?" Claire asked.

"Why yes, and how do you know Dante?"

"My brother is an acquaintance of his. We met him through Lady."

"Ah Claire, now I remember, you're Chris's little sister. I heard Dante just completed a job for him." Trish now recalled, recognizing this woman.

"Well from what I heard, he kind of screwed my brother over. The guy caused more damage to the city than it cost hiring him." Claire complained.

"Well, that does tend to be Dante's style." Trish commented. "Honestly, I wish he'd learn that we'd make more profit if he'd avoid causing collateral damage. Tell me, why are you after The True Story of Sparta?"

"My brother and I both got a call from Lady. Something about a little girl being abducted by angels and Dante going to rescue her. To be honest, I think it's a little farfetched. No one I know has ever seen an Angel before, but Lady's a pretty reliable source. Figured that if we were going to take her seriously we'd do some research, but there aren't many reliable publications on angels or demons."

"Ditto." Silvia responded, as she was thinking the same thing.

"Well, when it comes to demons, I can answer pretty much any question you want." Trish offered, being a full-blooded demon herself. "Angels though, that's another story. However, Antonio Redgrave's publications are the most reliable source for anything supernatural."

"Yea, but I can't find his publications anywhere." Claire commented.

"Is that so? They shouldn't be that hard to find. In fact, the book you're looking for should be right here..."

Trish ran her finger across the shelf of books, stopping at where Antonio's publishings were usually shelved. However, his books were already gone.

"Strange, I wonder who could have checked them all out." Trish commented. "They're not very popular anymore."

"Tell me, are you lovely ladies looking for these?"

All three women turned to see Bayonetta's informant, Luka, standing down the aisle with a pair of books in hand.


	9. Chapter 9 Trapped in the Underworld

Ch. 9 Trapped in the Underworld

"Trish, Claire, Silvia?" Luka spoke, now with slight fear in his voice, as having three former girl friends in the same room with him probably wasn't the best idea. "Well what are all three of you lovely ladies doing here?"

"Cut the crap Luka, and just give us the books if you're done with them." Claire instructed, having the least patience for the man's theatrics.

"Sorry, but I'll actually be keeping these until they're due." Luka responded. "Reading my father's works has always filled me with inspiration when my writing talent has been in the slumps. Of course, if you'd like to read them together on a date, I'd be more than obliged to share."

"Sorry, but we're all taken." Silva retorted.

"Actually, I'm still single." Trish informed, as her partnership with Dante was strictly platonic. "However, I still think I'll pass. Wouldn't want Bayonetta to know that her stalker is paying attention to other women after all."

"Yes, that would be a problem." Luka admitted, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Well, in that case, if there's nothing I can do for you ladies, I think I'll make my departure."

"However, before you go, we do have some questions for you." Claire interrupted. "If I remember correctly, you work as some sort of paranormal journalist."

"Oh no, I'm not just some paranormal journalist, I'm _the_ paranormal journalist." Luka bragged about himself. "In fact, I know more about Sparta's family than even his two sons."

"Sons? You mean the Dark Knight Sparta had a family?" Claire asked in surprised. Nearly everyone knew the legend of Sparta; about how the demonic warrior rebelled against the Demon King and sealed him away in the underworld, saving the world. It was a well-known tale; there were even statues created in his honor. However, not many knew about his real life: what he did after the war against Mundus.

"Of course. He was actually quite the family man, or so my dad's articles state. In fact, you probably know his youngest child, Dante."

…..

Dante and Bayonetta had finally made it to the town that Patty had been taken to, or what was left of it. The place was an utter disaster. What was once just a quite ghost town now looked like a war-zone. Several craters and destroyed buildings littered the place with what had remained of the streets, which were torn to shreds. Any life that may have inhabited the town was most likely decimated. Even the demons and angels that had been battling were long gone.

"Jeez, and people complain that I cause too much collateral damage," Dante commented as he looked around.

"Unfortunately, this is what happens when Demons and Angels decide to squabble in the mortal realm." Bayonetta informed him. "If you think this is bad, you haven't seen anything. It's clear that only a bunch of low levels were fighting, otherwise there probably wouldn't be a town left at all."

"Well, I suppose you would know." Dante made a snide remark, as there had been claims that Beyonneta's endeavors had caused entire cities to be demolished.

"Dante!"

Dante's head jerked up as he heard Patty's voice. The half-demon quickly leapt off his motorcycle and rushed towards the direction of the voice.

"Dante!"

Dante was quick to the find the source. In front of the half demon, stood a portal where Patty's voice was echoing through. Where it led to, the demon hunter could only guess. Bayonetta stood behind the half-demon, inspecting the opening keenly.

"Lady's first?" Dante offered.

"I think not." Bayonetta declined. "Honestly to think that I'd have to be the rational one."

"So be it."

Dante's cell phone began to ring the moment the half demon took a step back from the gateway. However, the devil hunter didn't have time to answer it. With a running start, the half demon leapt through the portal without a second thought.

Dante suddenly found himself falling through the sky, towards a canyon edge. As the half demon fell downwards through the endless pit, he decided now was good of a time as ever to answer his phone. However, as Dante took the device out of his pocket, he noticed that it had already stopped ringing with him no longer getting even a single bar of reception.

"Guess they have pretty crappy service here in the underworld." Dante commented as he continued to fall.

Dante finally hit the ground, creating a small crater. As the dust cleared, the half demon stood unharmed in the large hole; treating the fall as if he had merely jumped from a small flight of stairs.

Dante looked around. While he didn't exactly make frequent trips to the demon realm, he still knew its settings well enough. The sky was blood red, and all the half demon could see for miles were barren cliffs and mountains. There was one thing that stuck out though. Off in the distance was a tall black tower that had an ominous look.

Bayonetta landed next to half demon, the ground shaking as she too landed on her feet.

"Well this is a mighty fine mess you've gotten us into." The Umbra Witch scowled. "You just had to jump through the underworld portal without a second thought."

"Well no one said you had to follow." Dante reminded.

"No matter. While we're here why don't we pay the locals a visit then." Bayonetta indicated towards the black tower in the distance. "We'd best be quick. That portal won't stay open for long, and being stuck here with you as my only company is one of the last things on my list."

"Well in that case, let's stop the talking and get going. Keep up, unless you don't mind eating my dust that is."

Dante took off at full speed towards the castle. Even though he was just on foot, Dante's running speed was still fast enough to keep up with most vehicles, as he literally did leave a cloud of dust behind him. Bayonetta on the other hand had transformed into a black panther, it's enhanced speed allowing her to keep up with the half demon as she slowly began to pass him.

"What's wrong? Having trouble keeping up slowpoke?" Bayonetta taunted.

"Girl, please. You haven't seen anything yet." Dante smirked, as he began to increase his running speed.

For once Dante and Bayonetta were thinking the same thing. If demons had taken Patty through the portal, that tower was most likely their base of operations. The sooner they got there, the sooner they could shoot their way through and get Patty back.

However, after the pair had made it only half way to their destination the two came to a halt as they heard a loud snorting-like sound. The two under worldly beings stopped in their tracks, now much more alert.

"Well, well, I was wondering when the welcoming committee was going to arrive." Bayonetta commented.

A large bull-like demon suddenly charged out from its hiding spot towards The two. The monster had blue skin and a muscular, humanoid body that resembled that of a Minotaur's. It had long silver horns with a red and white metal mask over its face, covering its glowing yellow eyes. Finally, across its back, the monster carried a large ax the size of a person.

While Bayonetta jumped out of the way of the creature's ferocious charge, Dante merely smiled as he took the attack head on, getting knocked off the ledge and onto the lower level of the rocky plains. The half-demon was quick to catch his fall, as he somersaulted when he hit the ground and got back to his feet. The blue bull demon then followed, jumping down from the ledge and landing before the half demon.

"Really Dante, are you trying to waste our time?!" Bayonetta shouted down towards her companion.

Dante ignored Bayonetta's snide remark. The moment he had seen the demon, he had already sized up his opponent. Realizing what he was fighting, he knew he wouldn't have an opportunity like this often. The half-demon then proceeded to remove his red jacket and wave it around.

"Toro, toro." Dante mocked the bull demon.

The demon charged towards Dante, only for the red dressed half demon to spin out of the way as he continued to wave his coat towards the demon.

"Ole!" Dante continued to taunt as he continued to battle against the Minotaur demon in a bullfighter-like fashion.

"Really, for all he knows, the girl is being mutilated, and yet he finds the time to play rodeo." Bayonetta grumbled.

Before Bayonetta could intervene, she was interrupted by the sound of a second growl from the shadows.

Bayonetta turned to the direction of the noise as a second demon approached from its hiding place, equally as frightening as the first. Its body was shaped like a humanoid horse covered in red fur and hulking muscles. It's yellow eyes glowed behind a red and white demonic mask as it bared surprisingly sharp teeth for a creature based off a mount. In its hand it carried a large spiky club capable of crushing a person with a single blow.

As the creature let out a roar and batted at Bayonetta with hit's large weapon, the Umbra Witch merely sighed as she began to avoid the monster's flurry.

With Bayonetta now occupied, she was forced to let Dante have his way with his opponent. After several rounds of bullfighting, Dante had finally grown board of his game. As he avoided the demon's horns once again, the half demon drew one of his pistols and fired it at the demons rear.

The demon grasped its rear as it let out a squeal of pain. Despite the attack, it was quick to recover as it turned around and rushed back towards Dante now more enraged than ever.

"Honestly, these things just don't know when to give up." Dante joshed.

Dante rushed head first at the charging demon, a red aura surrounding the demon hunter's body. Dante's head collided against the demon's at full force, causing the monster's head to jerk back as Dante's head proved to be the far harder one. He then took the bull by the horns and kneed it in the face. Deciding he had enough fun now, Dante drew his blade, running it through the creature's skull, before firing a chain of bullets into its chest. The dead demon fell to the ground, its body rapidly deconstructing as it burned to ashes.

As Dante finished off his opponent, Bayonetta swiftly dealt with her own. The Umbra Witch jumped over the horse demon, firing a round of bullets from each of her four guns into the creature's face. The horse demon began to rub its eyes in pain as it stumbled backwards from the blinding attack, before being tripped by the gun slinging witch. As the creature fell to all fours, the Umbra Witch used her dark magic to create a killer treadmill, completed with a meat grinder at the end of it. Summoning a whip into her hand, Bayonetta began to strike the demon fiercely on the rear as it ran for its life while stuck on the torturous death machine. Finally having pity on the poor creature, Bayonetta kicked the creature in the stomach, causing it to fall backwards into the meat grinder, as it was shredded in the most gruesome of matters.

Dante let out an impressed whistle upon seeing Bayonetta sadistic approach of dealing with the demon.

"And you wonder why I don't want Patty hanging out with your kind."

"It may be a bit messy, but it gets the job done." Bayonetta informed as a pair of blue and purple butterfly wings appeared on the witches back. The wings then began to flutter as they lifted the witch into the air.

"Going somewhere?" Dante asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. That little skirmish has cost us some time. The portal that you so hastily jumped through, it's about closed. Unlike you, I'm not so eager to be trapped here."

"Chickening out then? Don't worry, I see how it is." Dante made one last wisecrack as the witch flew away.

"Hardly. I'm just being the sensible one." Bayonetta once again shot back. "Don't worry though, since I'm feeling generous, I'll call in a favor to get you out once I'm on the other side."

As Bayonetta reached the ever shrinking portal, she transformed into a black raven, flying through just before it closed behind here, now leaving Dante to fend for himself in the demon realm.

"Oh well, more fun for me then I guess." Dante shrugged, making his way back to the tower.

As Dante continued to travel, he was surprised that he had only run into the two demons so far. Usually every creature in the underworld would be crawling out to attack an outsider. Especially, when that outsider was responsible for sending half of those demons to hell in the first place.

None-the-less though, Dante was quick to make it to the black tower. As the large creaking doors seemed to open automatically for the half-demon, Dante once again heard Patty cry out.

"Dante!"

Patty's scream echoed throughout the large tower's halls as Dante looked around.

"Hang on kid, I'm coming." Dante mumbled, seeming more annoyed than concerned.

With a single leap, Dante scaled several floors of the tower, jumping from level to level as he followed the source of Patty's voice. Soon he was at on the top floor, once again in front of a series of tall steel doors.

"Dante!" Patty's voice called from behind the doors.

Dante kicked the doors open, causing them to fly off their hinges as the half demon walked into the room. Dante found himself standing in a large room, decorated with various swords and shields on the wall and suits of armor along the walls. In the center of the room was a red carpet, and sitting on a throne was Alastor, holding a recording device that had Patty calling out Dante's name over and over.

"Well, well, I thought you'd never make it." Alastor greeted his former master.

"Hello there Alastor, it's been a while." Dante responded.

Alastor pushed a button on his the recording device he had in his hand as Patty's voice once again called out for Dante.

"Nifty little toy, isn't it. Wasn't even getting the right recording, but we got success after awhile." The wicked demon commented.

Dante drew his pistol and shot the recording devise out of Alastors hand, destroying it in the process.

"Cut the crap, Alastor. Where's the kid." Dante snapped, now becoming much more serious.

"Kid? Oh you mean the girl? Now where did we put her, I'm sorry but I'll have to joggle my memory."

"Well in that case, I'll be happy to help." Dante threatened, cracking his knuckles.

"Tell you what Dante, if you can beat me in a fight, maybe I just might be willing to give you her location." The demon challenged.

Alastor jumped down from his throne and began to transform into his true demonic form. His once relatively handsome features were now gone as his skin turned purple and his eyes began to glow blood red. His body became much more muscular in appearance as his fingernails became like sharp gold daggers. The bottom half of his body became shaped almost like a horse's as his feet became hooves. A pair of demonic wings and tail protruded from his back accompanied by a set of long horns from his head. Finally, a helmet now encased his forehead and sides of his face with a skull in the center of it.

"Oh, is that so? Well so be it. I've been meaning to put you in your place again." Dante accepted.

Dante equipped a pair of gauntlets that where shaped like the a pair of dragonheads onto his wrists. Streams of fire erupted around the gauntlets, wrapping themselves around the half demon's arms. The flames transformed Dante's arms into their demonic state as they became encased in red flesh and scales. His fingernails then became silver in color as they lengthened and became as sharp as blades.

Alastor raised his blade as lightening began to course around his entire body as he channeled his demonic energy into his weapon. Dante did the same, gathering streams of fires into the palms of his hand. The demons' lightning and flames then collided, resulting in an explosion that blew the walls apart of the room that they were fighting in.


	10. Chapter 10 Revelations

Ch. 10 Revelations

"So you're trying to tell us that the rumors of Dante being a half demon are actually true, and that he's the son of the Legendary Demon, Sparta." Claire tried to dismiss Luka's story. "Sorry, but that's a little hard to swallow."

"What, you a nonbeliever. Trish chuckled. "You'd be surprised how many fairy tales actually have truths to them, or are you going to dismiss the number of times about him battling giant demons has hit the news."

"Yea, but to actually be the son of Sparta. Would that make him practically a god?" Claire questioned.

"Not quite, but he is most certainly the strongest half demon out there." Luka informed them. "You see, half demons aren't quite as rare as you think. Sure they're a very small minority, but they do exist."

"Luka, I know you enjoy bragging about your knowledge to these lovely ladies, but would you mind speeding things up. We are in a hurry." Trish requested, already knowing all of this information herself about Dante.

"All in good time, my fair maiden." Luka interjected. "Now if having a father as one of the strongest demons in the underworld isn't enough, then his mother's identity makes things even more interesting.

"His mother was an Umbra Witch." Trish answered, now growing a little more impatient.

"Oh come on Trish, you're ruining my moment." Luka complained.

"Look, I'm here because you actually have information on how angels operate, not for a history lesson." Trish barked. "Now spill."

I'm getting there." Luka assured. "Anyway, assuming you've taken a basic history course, you probably know that Umbra Witches are powerful spell casters who make pacts with demons. These lovely ladies aren't just legends, they were real, and in exchange for their demonic powers, they were to make offerings to the underworld. Then once their time was up, their contract demon had first dibs on that witch's soul. Of course Dante's mother was quite the exception. Eva was her name, and her contract demon was non-other than Sparta. Together they made quite the team. Sparta ended up falling in love with the witch though, and so they voided their contract so her soul wouldn't be captured when she passed away. Sparta's betrayal of the underworld, naturally, didn't go over well with his fellow demons though. By the time Dante was just a boy, Sparta has already exerted much of his power, sealing the various gates of hell, and it didn't take long for him to be out of the picture. After that, the demons attacked Dante's family. Lucky for Dante, the underworld wasn't actually rich with information. When they attacked, they went after Dante's brother not realizing Sparta had two sons. They then attacked Dante and his mother while they were home alone. Eva sealed Dante in a cellar and died fighting against the demons, making Dante an orphan at a young age."

"Luka, the angels. Tell us about the angels." Trish desperately tried to get the journalist back on track. Jeez, no wonder why he couldn't keep a girl. Once he started talking, you couldn't shut him up.

"I'm getting there, geez." Luka retorted irritably that Trish kept on interrupting him. "You see, despite claiming to be the arch enemies of demons, angels actually operate very similar to demons. Just as Umbra Witches can make a contract with demons, Lumen Sages can make a contract with angels. These contracts have to be consensual from both parties. That doesn't mean, though, that the demons and angels alike won't use every trick up their sleeve to get their potential partners to say yes."

….

Patty sat on a bench inside a church with her arms crossed and a pouting look on her face.

"You should not have run away." Adem lectured the girl. "Do you not realize the danger that could have fallen you in my absence?"

"The only reason why I'm in danger in the first time is because you kidnapped me in the first place." Patty pointed out.

"Not true." A female angel cut in.

Patty turned her head to see the female angel that had come to Adem's aid earlier in the battle.

"Are you Valkyrie?" Patty assumed.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not even comparable to one of heaven's finest." The female angel responded.

"Megaera." Adem greeted. "How are the others?"

"We suffered some minor losses, but the battle was ours. The demons that weren't slain have retreated back to the underworld." The female angel responded. "As for you Miss Lowell, that demon already had his eyes on you from the beginning. You should be showing Adem properly gratitude."

"I never asked for him to save me." Patty protested, getting to her feet.

"Listen to you, you're nothing but an ungrateful brat!" Magaera finally snapped. "All you have done is whine, yet Adem has saved both you and your mothers lives now. Has it ever occurred in that childish mind of yours the world doesn't revolve around you, and there are other people we could be saving? Here we're trying to convince you to make a difference, and yet all you've done is spit in our faces!"

"Megaera." Adem intervened, silencing his comrade. Despite his minor irritations with Patty's childish attitude, it was to be expected. After all, she _was_ a child. The warrior angel took a seat next to the young girl, making sure to keep a calm demeanor.

"I apologize for my friend's harsh words Miss Lowell. However, her words do speak true. There are countless worlds with even more civilians that are in need of our protection. Even though we have the power of the gods on our side, even we can't be everywhere. That is exactly why we need your help; you will be the first member of the revitalized Lumen Sages. With the Lumen Sages in power once more, we'll be able to assure the prosperity of this world, as well as many others."

"Adem," Megaera interrupted. "This place, it's no longer safe. We should move to a new location."

"Agreed." The angel warrior stood up.

They took Patty by the shoulder ,and she and the angels were suddenly standing outside of an old gas station on the far edges of town. The three made their way to a pile of rusted old vehicles that had multiple parts missing.

"This one will do." Adem commented, as he stopped at an old vehicle that was missing a hood and literally had bricks for wheels.

"Seriously? We're going to travel in that?" Patty questioned.

"I'll drive." Megaera offered.

The female angel transformed into a silver mist, as she flew into the hood of the vehicle, possessing the car. A gold light surrounded the vehicle as it suddenly transformed into one that was much more suited for travel. Its hood and top were now colored white with the sides being red. Gold embroidery decorated it all around and its wheels were now golden halos of light. A pair of decorations shaped like gold wings protruded from the back of the car, while on the front was mounted a head of an angel.

"We're about to receive company." Adem warned, as he looked off in the distance where a cloud of black dust seemed to be traveling towards them.

"Get in." Megaera's voice spoke from the vehicle as its doors opened automatically.

Adem took Patty by the shoulder, leading her to the passenger seat, where she sat. He then sat in what would have been the driver's seat next to him, if Magaera wasn't already controlling the vehicle. A pair of seat belts then magically appeared across Adem and Patty's shoulders as they were automatically buckled in their seats.

"Stay buckled." Magaera instructed. "This may get rough."

The angel possessed car sped off as it fled the scene from the cloud of black smoke. Adem watched from the rear view mirror as a series of unmanned motorcycles with fronts shaped like demonic faces emerged from the black cloud of smoke.

"Adem, if we continue moving at this pace, we'll reach a populated residents soon. It would be disastrous to battle against the demons there." Magaera warned.

"Agreed. Magaera, take us off road and head east. Then on my word, enter Purgatorio."

"Very well." Magaera agreed, making a sharp turn as she began to drive over the desert grounds; the angelic vehicle unhampered by the rough terrain. The demons continued to follow, as they too didn't need a road to travel.

Magaera made her way across the road-less terrain and soon found herself coming towards a busy street surrounded by rail guards.

"Magaera, now!" Adem barked.

The angelic vehicle drove onto a small plateau that lead to the busy highway, moving so fast that once it reach the top, the vehicle took to the air. As the vehicle began to descend over a series of cars, a magical glyph with several angelic symbols appeared in front of Magaera's vessel. The car passed through the angelic glyph and Patty watched as the humans driving their vehicles suddenly became transparent, as if they themselves were spirits.

Magaera landed in an open spot on the highway, now unnoticed by the humans because she and her passengers were completely invisible to the average mortal while they remained in Purgatorio.

The demonic motorcycles were quick to follow, crashing through the rail guards on the highway.

Magaera swerved along the highway, making her way pass as many vehicles, finding any open space she could to progress. However, despite that the car the angels were using was now traveling far faster than any man-made vehicle, the demonic motorcycles, more suitable vehicles for traveling on a populated road, were catching up.

"Magaera, the tunnel." Adem instructed.

"Don't worry, I already know you're planning." Magaera assured, passing another set of cars as they entered the darkened tunnel. Once inside, Magaera began to drive on the sides of the tunnel instead of the road, able to travel at full speed without being hampered by other vehicles.

"Now it's my turn." Adem declared as he phased thorough the seats of the vehicles and appeared on the top of the vehicle, able to stand perfectly fine on it despite the fact that it wasn't traveling right side up.

Adem prepared his bow. As he pulled back the string, an arrow of light appeared across it. The centurion warrior took aim, and as soon as he released the string, half a dozen arrows flew out of the weapon towards the demonic motorcycles. The arrows sped across the tunnel roads, as they locked onto to the demonic motorcycles, which were weaving and bending to avoid any human driven vehicles. Two of the enemy vehicles were struck by the arrows, causing them to explode.

By this time the demonic motorcycles began to return fire; they released balls of demonic flames from their mouths. Magaera dodged the flames by making another sharp turn to drive on the tunnel ceiling, making Patty feel as if she was about to be sick.

One of the motorcycles managed to catch up to the angelic vehicle. The demon that was possessing the vehicle leapt out of the motorcycle to attack. Adem quickly separated the two ends of his bow to use them as a pair of blades as he blocked the demons sharp claws. Then two more demons caught up as well, leaping out of the vehicles and attacking Adem.

The centurion warrior continued to fend off the three demons as Mageara continued to jerk the car in every direction in an attempt to shake her pursuers.

As Adem battled against the three demons, one of them managed to slash the angel across the stomach. The angelic warrior let out a grunt of pain, but didn't cease his battle as he ran one of his blades through the demon's skull, causing it to erupt into specks of light. He then slashed at the second demon, managing to cut it in two and finally jammed his two blades into the third demon's chest. Finally, the angelic warrior connected his two blades to form a bow again and released one last volley of arrows at the last of the demonic possessed motorcycles, destroying his remaining pursuers.

With his work done, Adem phased back into the vehicle just as Magaera was reaching the end of the tunnel.

"Are you O.K,?" Magaera asked her partner, realizing he was wounded.

"I am fine." The angel responded. "A wound this minor should heal momentarily."

"Good. I think that's the last of them. We should have safe travels going forward." Magaera spoke.

"I hope so." Patty interjected, feeling as if she was about to vomit after that battle. "And here I thought Dante's driving was bad."

…..

Dante's and Alastor's weapons collided resulting in another burst of electricity and flames. The two demonic swordsmen continued their battle, exchanging blows with their weapons as they healed from their wounds almost instantaneously. As Alastor slashed at Dante once again, the devil hunter blocked the demon's blows with his trusty Rebellion, and then followed up with a flaming punch to the demons face. Alastor skidded backwards from the blow and then flew into the air has he summoned several bolts of lightning to reign down from the sky towards Dante. The silver haired half demon dodged the lightning bolts as he drew one of his pistols and fired it towards his opponent, only for Alastor to avoid the attack.

Alastor was no slouch in combat, and Dante knew it. Even with the demon hunter using a variety of his devil arms against him, this battle wasn't going to be easy for him.

"What's wrong, getting tired?" Alastor mocked.

"Tired? To be honest, I'm a little disappointed. Normally you can give me at least a little bit of a work out. This time around it hasn't been a warm-up. I'd hate to break it to you pal, but I think you're getting a little soft.

Alastor suddenly froze, as his eyes narrowed and a look a sheer range suddenly came across his normally confident face.

"What was that?" The demon seethed.

"I said you're going soft. I mean, come on. Knowing you, Patty's in some stuffed animal filled room sipping tea and biscuits. The last time you quote 'tortured' someone, you just made him watch a series of Shyamalan movies. I mean yea, that is torture, but I'm pretty sure you could have stepped it up a notch."

By this point Dante's taunts had gotten the best of Alastor. The demon held out his arms as he began to gather electricity from the air around him to charge up for one final assault against his nemesis.

"Soft? I'll show you soft. Let's how see you gloat after I'm through peeling you off the cement." Alastor raged.

Alastor then transformed into a demonic blade with a hilt that was shaped like a dragon's open mouth with a pair of wing's protruding from the hilt. The blade descended downward towards Dante, who only grinned. Dante caught the blade by the handle just before it could run him through and began to spin it around in a circle.

"What do you know, just like old times." Dante mocked.

The demon hunter then threw the transformed Alastor across the room and into what remained of a wall, causing it to become wedged in the stone. Finally admitting defeat, Alastor reverted back to his demon form and fell to his knees.

"Sorry Alastor, but maybe next time. Now, why don't you be a good Devil arm and tell me where Patty may be."

Alastor could only chuckle upon hearing Dante's request.

"Sorry, but I'm not sure I get the punch line." Dante informed.

"You always were so simple minded." Alastor now took his chance to gloat. "I don't have the girl. In fact, I don't even know where she is. However, since I'm a demon of my word, I will tell you what I know. The angels took her. Looks like they're heading towards the central desert in the state. Good luck getting there though, now that you're stuck here. Next time we meet Dante, I swear I'll get my revenge on you. I'll make sure you pay for swinging me around and throwing me into that Marionette without apologizing and then not taking me on vacation to that island like you promised."

A dark portal then appeared under Alastor as the demon sunk into the floor and vanished.

"Man, that guy really knows how to hold a grudge." Dante commented.

Dante walked over to the edge of the tower and jumped down. He then began to look around once again. Dealing with Alastor had been a complete waste of time, and now he was pretty sure he was stuck having to find the portal to the demon realm.

…..

"So Luka, now that you're done boring us with our history lesson, why don't you tell us why the angels make contracts with humans in the first place?" Trish questioned. "I mean for demons it's pretty simple. The witches feed souls to them, and then when the witch dies, they get first dibs. However, what benefits do the angels have to make a contract with a human?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Luka admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know." Trish practically burst with outrage.

Now all three women were glaring daggers at the reporter as they began to approach him in a threatening matter.

"Do you realize how much of our time you've just wasted?" Silvia growled.

"And that I carry a gun?" Claire added.

"Ladies, ladies." Luka tried to calm the three women. "I said I'm not sure, that doesn't mean I don't have some good theories. It's actually simple. Like I said before, demons and angels really aren't very different. The only difference is that demons are actually upfront about being villainous bastards. Angels, on the other hand, try to justify their crimes by claiming that it's all for the glory of a greater plan and B.S. like that."

"What do you mean?" Trish asked, now calming down.

"Well think about it. Demons make contracts with humans not just because they make the humans feed them souls, but because it grants them additional power as well as a powerful ally to harness their powers with. The Angels most likely want Patty for the same reason. They'll use her as nothing but a tool to do gain power by whatever means possible. After that, they'll be the ones to get dibs on her soul, just as demons take the souls of their contractors."

"So what happens after that then?" Silvia asked. "After an angel takes your soul. Wouldn't that mean you get to go to heaven, which would be a good thing?"

"I'm sure that's what they teach you in church, but sorry if I'm not a believer of that." Luka then turned and began to walk away from the three girl's, telling them everything he could. "It's true that demons murdered Dante's mother, but it was angels that let it happen. Probably because they were too busy killing my father instead. As for Dante, though, I wouldn't be too worried about him. I'll make sure to call in a favor in the event he gets in trouble. She's an old girl friend in fact. Her name is Amy. You probably know her as Amaterasu though."

"Amaterasu the wolf deity?" Trish almost laughed. "Luka, you may be able to claim that you managed to date a demon, zombie hunter, and super hero, but not even I am going to believe that you actually scored with a goddess."

"But it's true, I swear." Luka claimed, not turning back around to address the women. "Besides, she's not a goddess, she's a deity. There is a difference. You know, if you three lovely ladies would like, I'd happily go into further details for you regarding the legends."

"I think we'll decline." Silvia rejected.

"Another day, Luka." Trish agreed, as the three women walked away from the supernatural reporter.

….

Dante continued to make his way through the underworld, looking for a way out when he suddenly came face to face with a large, nine tailed canine-like spirit whose body seemed to be a fusion between a fox and wolf's. The wolf/fox creature had snowy white fur with red streaks running down its face and body. Each of its nine tails was shaped like a calligraphy brush and had a unique color to it. Finally on its back the creature carried a metal cong, which had flames emerging from it.

"Hey there fox face, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Dante greeted the deity.

The being that stood before Dante released a ray of light from its body, blinding the demon. The next thing Dante knew, was he was standing back in the human realm, exactly where he had been before going through the demonic portal.

"Well Amaterasu, looks like I'll be leaving a juicy bone at your shrine next time I visit." Dante thanked the deity, only for the fox spirit to have already vanished.

Upon returning to the human realm, Dante's phone once again began to ring, prompting the demon hunter to finally answer it.

"Seriously, you really need to learn not to be so reckless." Lady's voice lectured from the other line. "I tried to warn you, but did instead you decided to jump through the demon portal before answering the phone."

"So, your still on that? Can you at least give me Patty's location? Sort of lost her, and Bayonetta too."

"Unfortunately, no luck." Lady admitted. "Rodin's so called 'movie' transitioned to you fighting Alastor after some crappy car chase scene. It did look like they were heading east past the highway."

"Well, that at least narrows it down somewhat. Honestly, this much work, and I'm not even getting paid for babysitting."

"Is that Dante?" Joe questioned, suddenly grabbing the phone from Lady. "Dante my main man, what's up?"

"Hey Joe, so this is where you're hanging out." Dante greeted. "Is there a reason why you're not helping me right now?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm helping you. I just got the perfect shots in your last battle with Alastor. Now listen. A bunch of angels are about to show up. So when they do, I want you to be prepared to give them some of your famous Dante-liners."

As Dante was conversing to his rather eccentric friend, the demon hunter noticed a handful of feathers slowly drift down from sky. The half demon looked up. Dante saw four centurion warriors hovering above him, staring down at the half-demon.

"Joe, has anyone ever told you that you're timing really sucks?" Dante asked.


	11. Chapter 11 An All Out Battle

Ch. 11 An All Out Battle.

Dante closed his cell phone abruptly as he turned his attentions to the four angels above.

"Well hello there, so you guys looking for the nearest church too?" Dante asked in a joshing tone. "You haven't seen a little girl around here have you? Blond hair, about twelve, tends to be overly feisty. You know, the one you guys probably kidnapped."

"You may cease your mockery, half-demon. My name is Raphael." An angel dressed in red, gladiator like armor on spoke. "The angels that stand beside me are..."

"Leonardo." Dante pointed to an angel dressed in blue armor. "Michelangelo." Dante pointed to an angel with orange armor. "And last, but not least, Donatello." Dante pointed to the angel dressed in purple. "And together you're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Angels."

The angel that Dante had currently dubbed as "Donatello," was now wincing in frustration.

"Easy brother." Leonardo calmed. "Do not let his impudence provoke you."

"Dante Infernal." Raphael once again spoke up. "We will warn you one last time, do not interfere in our affairs. Return home and allow Patty to fulfill her destiny."

"I have a better idea." Dante cut in. "How about you guys all tell me where I can find Little Miss Patty, and I won't have to use you guys to stuff my old pillows."

"So be it." Raphael snarled. "If you refuse to listen to reason, we shall resort to force."

A pair of daggers suddenly appeared in Raphael's hand while a pair of blades appeared in Leonardo's. Donatello summoned a spear, while Michelangelo wielded a flail.

"Fine, pillow stuffing it is." Dante commented.

The four angels all swooped down on Dante at once, attacking the half-demon. Dante blocked Donatello's and Raphael's blows with his blade while sidestepping to avoid Leonardo's. Dante then kicked Donatello and Raphael back, only to be struck in the head with Michelangelo's flail.

Dante stumbled back from the blow, his healing factor already at work from the wounds. However, the four angels weren't letting up so quickly. Raphael summoned a series of duplicate daggers and flung them towards the half-demon. Dante's blocked the blows once again with Rebellion and returned fire with one of his pistols, while dodging a barrage of arrows that Leonardo released from a bow. The angels managed to avoid the incoming bullets as Leonardo and Raphael continued to use their range attacks towards Dante.

One of Leonardo's arrows managed to lock onto the half-demon, piercing him through the stomach.

"Damn, that actually kind of hurts." The half-demon grunted, as his healing factor seemed to have trouble keeping up with the damage caused by the angel's holy weapons.

Lady and Joe continued to watch from the bar, as they slowly began to get concerned. If this was a one-on-one battle, or even two-on-one, Dante would be eating his opponents alive. However, facing four elite warriors like this was giving even Dante a run for his money.

During the battle, Alastor walked into the bar, with a disgruntled look on his face, after being defeated by Dante.

"Alastor, what's up." Joe greeted the demon as if they were old friends.

"Hello Joe, it's good to see you too." Alastor gave an evil smirk.

As soon as Lady's attention was brought to their enemy, the skilled demon hunter immediately prepared for action, as she drew her sub-machine gun and pointed it towards the demon.

"Well, well, as feisty as ever I see, Lady." Alastor commented.

"Cut the crap what are you doing here?" Lady barked.

"Well, word has it the Rodin is about to debut his first live action movie. I just came in to make sure I get a proper part" Alastor claimed.

"In that case, how would like the part of a dead demon?" Lady threatened.

"Easy Lady, what did I tell you about starting fights in my bar?" Rodin warned. "You break something in here, and I break you. As for you, Alastor. I don't care if you hang around, but you'd better in hell buy something. Especially after that pathetic excuse of a fight scene you performed."

"What do you mean pathetic? My swordsmanship was of the greatest prestige."

"Yea sorry, but we sort of had to cut half of it so that we could make room for the car chase." Joe admitted.

"What! You cut my wonderful performance?"

"Sorry Alastor, but you fighting Dante has sort become a regular thing. Now a car chase between demon motorcycles and angelic vehicles, that's not something you see every day."

"Look, can you guys stop your senseless bickering on what gets shown and try to be helpful?" Lady scowled, as they turned their attention back to the television showing Dante, who was still locking blades with the angels.

"Dante better not lose this one." Alastor commented.

"Wait, why are you suddenly rooting for Dante anyway?" Joe asked.

"Isn't it obvious, if I can't beat him, then why would I want some hallow wearing kiss ups too?" Alastor pointed out.

"Yea, good point." Joe agreed.

The four angels surrounded Dante from the air, as they swopped from all four directions lashing out at the half-demon, keeping him on the defensive.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to make my next entrance." Alastor sighed, deciding that he was going to have to resort to helping his nemesis this time around.

"Sit back down, Alastor." Rodin instructed. "You've already been booed out of the stage once today. Dante's got this."

"Umm, are you sure?" Joe asked a little reluctantly.

"Please, I think it's time everyone remembers who and what Dante truly is." Rodin reminded with a wicked grin. "Hey Dante, can you hear me."

Rodin's voiced automatically carried to Dante's location, where the half-demon was still fending off the four angels.

"That you Rodin?" The silver haired half demon greeted. "Sorry, but I don't have time to chat. Fighting these guys isn't exactly a walk in the park."

Leonardo managed to run his two blades into Dante's stomach and pushed the half-demon back several feet. However, Dante was still quick to recover as his footing as he grabbed the blue clad angel by the wrists and threw him to the side, as he then drew the two angelic weapons out from himself and tossed them away.

"And their weapons sting a little more than normal." Dante added.

"Well, they are designed for killing demons." Rodin reminded. "Tell you what though Dante, because I like you so much, I'm going to give you some good news, free of charge."

"Oh and what's that?" Dante asked, avoiding another angel's blow.

"Well, you see, angels can actually fall in battle. When you destroy their physical forms, their spirits just return home until they can get a new body to hassle you with."

"I think you need to look up the definition of good news, Rodin." Dante commented, as he was run through the back, this time by Donatello's spear.

"Come on Dante, you're smarter than this. Think about it. There's not a single trace of life now for several miles, and here you're against a group of opponents that can't actually be killed. In other words..."

"I've got no reason to not go all out." Dante finished, smiling devilishly as he finally caught on to Rodin's idea.

"Well, I guess I'm about to give myself a real workout."

Black flames began to surround Dante's body as he began to channel his demonic energy and transform his body into a sinister demonic shape. His skin once again became grey in color, but this time was also armored from the neck down in red and black scales. Sharp claws extended from his hands and feet. His eyes now glowed yellow and they too were surrounded by red scales and were coupled with a pair of horns protruding from his forehead that made it look as if he had some sort of demonic mask attached to his face. His once combed silver hair was now sticking upward in a wild mess. Finally, a pair of large, black demonic wings expanded from the half-demons back as Dante grinned with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

"Let's go!" Dante hooted, his voice now much deeper and raspier then before.

In a flash, Dante's fist collided with Michelangelo's face, sending him crashing through multiple buildings half way across the town.

Leonardo and Raphael flew above Dante, releasing a barrage of ranged attacks at the demon only for the barrage to phase through the demon as they only hit an after image. Dante appearing above the two angels and tackled them to the ground, leaving both of their bodies imprinted in the solid gravel.

Donatello flew towards Dante, and tried to impale the demon with his weapon, but Dante blocked his attacks and impaled the angel in the chest and then pulled the blade across the angel's body, as he practically ripped the warrior in half. The angel's body disintegrated into specs of light upon being defeated.

Michelangelo had made his way back to the battle from the other side of town. Michelangelo swung his weapon at Dante, but the powerful demon caught the weapon and used it to swing Michelangelo into Raphael, who was just getting back to his feet. The two angels were knocked into the air with Dante flying after them. Dante made his way above the angel and ran his sword through both of their bodies and slammed both of their bodies back into the ground, causing their bodies to disintegrate as well.

The last of the four angel warrior was now fully recovered as he got back to his feet and charged towards Dante, once again running his blades through the half demon's body.

Dante just stared down at the angel with exasperation as even the angel's divine weapons could cause minimal damage to him now. Dante rolled his eyes and pulled out the blades as his wounds instantly healed.

"Well, see ya after your next incarnation." Dante bid Farwell to his opponent as he drew his twin pistols, which had now transformed into a multi-barreled, one-handed machine guns. Dante released a barrage of bullets that were charged by his enhanced demonic powers into the angel's body, only ceasing when his final opponent's body burst into specs of light.

With the fight over, Dante reverted back to his human form and stared up to the sky.

"You know, it's not that I don't appreciate the work out you guys are giving me, but how about you just give my kid back, and we can call it even. Then again, if you do insist, I will happily keep providing whoever is in charge of reviving you guys their job insurance."

Dante's taunts towards the angelic army didn't go unheard, as a large gold portal appeared in the sky. Through the portal flew an angel like no other.

The angel, if it could even be called that, looked more like the monsters that Dante was accustomed to fighting than a holy warrior. The creature had the appearance of an armless dragon. However, its main body was composed of a giant head made of marble with a pair of long, dragon like heads protruding from the top of the face. The remainder of the creature's body was covered in similar white marble and gold platted scales that swerved as armor. A pair of silver feathered wings protruded from the creature's back. Finally, above the creature's body, floated a large and complex halo with several enochian symbols in the center of it.

"I just had to offer." Dante sighed.


	12. Chapter 12 Getting to Patty

Ch. 12 Getting to Patty

Patty found herself once again sitting in a cathedral. Even though she and Adem moved locations, her surroundings hadn't really changed. It was pretty clear that angel wasn't very creative when it came to finding safe houses.

Adem walked into the congregational room and handed the girl a cup of water.

"Here, drink this." The angel offered. "I'm sure you're thirsty."

"So where's Megaera?" Patty asked.

"She had to return to Paradiso." Adem informed. "Tell me, have you had time to think about your decision more carefully now that we're not being disturbed?"

"A little." Patty admitted. "Let's say I did make a contract with Valkyrie, what would happen to me?"

"It would be as we spoke; you would become a Lumen Sage and fight against the forces of darkness that wish to disrupt this world." Adem reminded.

"Well that part's obvious, but what would really happen to me. What would it actually entail?"

"You'd travel the world, and most likely others, with Valkyrie as your partner, tracking down evil and vanquishing it where ever you found it."

"Yea, but would I have to go through any special training? Do I transform?"

"I wouldn't say you'd transform. You'd still be a human, just with miraculous powers. You would, however, most likely have to spend your first years in Paradiso with me as we train you properly."

"Paradiso? You mean I'd be stuck in some alternate realm with you?" Patty blurted.

Adem frowned slightly from Patty's comment, feeling slightly insulted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I mean you're not all bad. You did save me from that weirdo Alasto,r and you saved my mother when I was just an infant. What about her though? Won't I be able to see my mother or any of my friends?"

"I'm afraid not." Adem admitted. "Perhaps you'll have the opportunity for brief encounters, but once you dedicate yourself as a Lumen Sage, there can be nothing else."

"You mean even after I'm done fighting evil as a Lumen Sage?"

"There is no end to the battle against evil. As a Lumen Sage your life would be extended, allowing you to remain in your prime for centuries. By the time your time as a warrior of heaven has ended, everyone you know will have already received their blissfulness in the afterlife."

"I...I don't like that idea." Patty spoke.

"I will not lie to you. Making this choice is not easy, but please think of all the good you will be able to do. You will be able to save countless lives and prevent demons from destroying families like they nearly did to yours. You will have the power to make sure that no one else has to feel what you felt growing up in the orphanage, Miss Lowell."

"My mother, would you be able to keep her safe at least?" Patty asked. "And for real this time?"

"If that is a condition that you wish to include upon making your contract, than we would do everything in our power to make it so. It is true, that the path of righteousness is a difficult one Miss Lowell, but once your time as a Lumen Sage is over, and it is time for you to pass on, you shall receive the greatest of honors in the afterlife."

"The greatest honors? What's that?"

"I'm afraid that's one thing I can't say." Adem admitted.

Dante stood face to face with the giant angel as he let out an impressed whistle.

"So, you must be Fortitudo. Man I've got to admit, Bayonetta wasn't kidding when she said your face is one only a mother could love. I've seen some ugly demons, but woo, you, Auditio, really take the cake."

"Dante Infernal, you will be given a last chance to stand down. Otherwise, you shall face the full wrath of Paradiso upon you." The powerful angel threatened.

"Man, you guys are nothing but broken records. Well, I guess we better get on with me kicking your tin can now."

Foritudo swung one of its dragonheads towards the half demon, knocking Dante backwards through the air. The half-demon drew his two guns as he flew backwards, and began to fire at the angel, only for his demon charged bullets to barely even phase the powerful creature. Fortitudo then flew above Dante and released a blast of energy out of one of his dragonheads, completely decimating the landscape beneath him. Dante managed to emerge from the explosion unharmed, but was forced to utilize his demon form once again to do so.

Even Dante had to admit, he hadn't been pushed this hard for a long time in battle. Fighting those four angels hadn't exactly been a walk in the park, and Fortitudo was even stronger than they were. Auditios were amongst the highest ranking generals in the Laguna army, and among the strongest angels as well. Their strength far outmatched any angel, as well as the majority of demons that Dante had ever come across. If he were to be completely honest, he really wasn't enjoying himself anymore. He really didn't have time to deal with every angel that came in his direction, especially if they were going to be this strong. Granted, if he had to, he could use " _that"_ form, but even Dante was unsure of its power.

As Fortitudo swooped down to attack the silver hair demon, a large demonic fist suddenly appeared, punching Fortitude in the face and knocking him to the ground. Dante turned his head to see Bayonetta driving towards the scenes on her motorcycle. The witch stopped next to the half demon as she dismounted her motorcycle and prepared to fight the angel.

"Dante, take my motorcycle, and head east, and then right after you hit the highway, north. Continue on the main road until you reach the next ghost town. The angels are currently keeping Patty there." Bayonetta instructed.

"To be honest, I'm surprised you're not trying to convince Patty to join you're little cult." Dante admitted.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I fully intend to, but right now I've got bigger fish to fry." Bayonetta snickered. "You see, my pets are starting to get hungry, and they can get a little feisty if I don't deliver. Luckily, I have myself a feast right in front of my face now. I'll deal with this over-sized monstrosity. You go be the hero and get Patty."

"Sounds like a plan." Dante agreed, as he and the witch switched places. "Just don't die on me while I'm away. These angels are out for blood."

"What a coincidence, so am I." Bayonetta licked her lips.

Dante sped off on Bayonetta motorcycle, leaving the Umbra Witch to deal with the powerful angel on her own.

"Umbra Witch, I give to you the same warning I did the demon. Do not interfere! During our previous encounters I was forced to show restraint as you were the carrier of the Left Eye. However, as you are currently not performing that task, I need not hesitate to strike you down."

"Well, I see you're manners have remained as appealing as your looks. I guess it's time to teach you how treat a Lady."

" Argedco!" Bayonetta chanted, as her hair suddenly began to expand. Bayonetta's hair transformed into a series of tendrils as they spread out and opened a portal on the ground to the underworld.

A, giant, black dog like demon emerged from the portal, snarling at Fortitudo. The creature rivaled the angel in both size and head count. The dog demon had a large single head with razor sharp teeth, a pair of fangs that resembled a saber-tooth tigers, as well as similar, but smaller, mouths attached to the ends of its paws.

"Sic 'em Labolas." Bayonetta ordered, as she stood on top of the giant dog's head.

The giant dog demon leapt at the angel, knocking the dragon-like angel to the ground as it bit into the angel's face. However, Fortitudo was not bluffing about his strength.

"Do not think that I will lose to a mere demon." The angel snarled, as his dragonhead both bit into Labolas's front claws and threw the demon to the ground. Fortitudo then flew into the air and as he brought one of his claws down on demonic down, forcing it to the ground.

" A Gra ORs" Bayonetta chanted, as she switched demonic summons.

Labolas sunk back into the underworld through another portal created by Bayonetta's hair and in its place flew out a giant, black crow-like demon with three feathered tails. Bayonetta flew into the air on top of her demon as the demonic bird released a barrage of razor sharp feathers towards Fortitudo.

The high ranking angel avoided the incoming attacks as he flew upward towards the giant bird. The angel's and demon's talons then locked in combat. Quickly Fortitudo released a beam of energy out of both of his dragonheads at the bird. The attack lit the bird demon ablaze, forcing Bayonetta to jump off of her summon, as it was forced to retreat back to the underworld.

Bayonetta landed back on the ground, now glaring up on the angel.

"Fine." The witch scowled. "I guess I'll just have to use my big guns."

A giant demonic arm appeared next to Bayonetta as she and the arm fist pumped one other.

"Pdee Barma." Bayonetta chanted, opening up one last underworld portal and summoning forth her strongest demon. The demon was none other than Madam Butterfly, Bayonetta's "true partner" and her main contract demon. Madam Butterfly was larger than Bayonetta's other summons, standing several feet taller than even Fortitudo. Unlike most demons, which were hideous monsters, Madam Butterfly had the figure of an attractive young woman with a lustrous figure and pale skin. She dressed in a provocative purple dress that left much of her ample chest and long legs exposed. Her red eyes glowed, and the top of her head was covered in a purple bassinet. Finally, protruding from the demons back was a pair of purple butterfly wings with crescent moons decorating them.

"Now, you over sized lizard, let me show you why you don't fuck with a witch." Bayonetta swore.

Bayonetta stood on her demon partner's shoulder taking a step forward, which resulted in the giant demon mimicking her movement in perfect sync. As Bayonetta punched the air, the giant demon's fist collided into Fortitudo's face, resulting in a shock wave to travel across the air. The high-ranking angel quickly retaliated by having one of his dragonheads bite into Madam Butterfly's shoulders and then latched onto one of her wrists with his talons. However, Madam Butterfly broke free from Fortitudo's grasp and delivered another earth shattering punch to its face. Bayonetta then pointed one of her guns towards Fortitudo, as a giant version of the same weapon appeared in Lady Butterfly's hand. Bayonetta pulled the trigger, resulting in a beam of energy firing from Madam Butterfly's weapon, which blew Foritudo back.

Bayonetta and her demonic partner then charged towards the angel, switching their pistols for a long whip. Madam Butterfly's weapon wrapped itself around Fortitudo's body, pulling the angel to the ground. Bayonetta and her partner then placed hands on their thighs and began to stomp down on the angel in a rather dominatrix-like fashion until the angel's body began to disintegrate.

"This...will not be...the end." Fortitudo warned with his last breath. "We shall...return. May the creator, Jubileus, grace this world."

With the angel's usual dying words, his remaining body then vanished.

"Well, with that endeavor out of the way, shall we be going?" Bayonetta asked her demon partner. "With any luck we'll be able to catch up to Dante."

Dante was pushing Bayonetta's motorcycle to its limit using his demonic powers. As the demon hunter sped across the desert sand though, Megaera descended inside her vehicle.

"Pull over, now!" Megaera ordered, giving chase to the silver haired half demon.

"Sorry officer, but no can do. Looks like you'll have to make me." Dante challenged.

"So be it." Megaera accepted.

Megaera began to release bolts of electricity from the front of her vehicle that were coupled with a barrage of missiles from the back and sides. Dante was forced to continuously swerve back and forth to avoid the incoming attacks. However, one of the missiles managed to strike the back of his cycle, forcing Dante to jump off the vehicle before it exploded.

Dante rolled forward on the ground, recovering instantly as he drew his handguns and pointed them towards the incoming vehicle. However, before Dante and the angelic vehicle could continue their battle, the loud humming of another motorcycle drew their attention.

Driving along the cliff side above Dante and Megaera was Trish on her own motorcycle. The female demon drove the vehicle off the side of the cliff and aimed it strait for Dante.

"Dante, catch!" Trish shouted, jumping off her vehicle and kicking it towards her partner.

Dante jumped into the air, mounting the cycle as it was still in midair, and drove off once again. Just as Megaera was about to pursue, Trish landed on the angelic car. The female demon held on for dear life as the angle began to swerve in every direction to shake the demon off. Trish held on tight as she began to channel electricity into one of her hands. The female demon then slammed her electrical charged palm on the angelic vehicle's hood, sending a jolt of electricity throughout the vehicle. Trish then jumped off of the vehicle with Megaera quickly leaving the metal vessel before it exploded.

"I heard that Dante was a womanizer, but this has become ridiculous." Megaera scorned.

"Womanizer?" Trish laughed. "If your definition of a womanizer is someone who gets blackmailed through debt by nearly every woman he meets, than sure, we can go with that."

Trish drew a pair of pistols and began to wield them in a similar matter as her partner. Wielding her four blades with her psychic-like powers, Megaera managed to deflect the oncoming bullets, closing the distance between her and her opponent. Megaera then launched her blades in succession towards the demon. Trish jumped to the side, avoiding the first blade, and then quickly rolled across the ground avoiding the others. With Megaera seemingly wide open now, Trish took her shot, but by this time the first blade that Megaera had launched had already returned and deflected the incoming bullet.

Megaera was now up close to Trish, forcing the demon to switch from her pistols to a pair of daggers as she deflected the angel's blades with her own. However in close range combat, Megaera had the clear advantage with four swords as she managed to deliver a swift kick to Trish's stomach. Trish skidded backwards several feet from the blow, as Megaera continued to push forward in the battle attacking the female demon once again. However, as Megaera brought her blades down on her opponent, they were blocked by another opponent's blade.

"Well, well, long time no see, Trish."

"Well I must say, I wasn't exactly expecting to see you here." Trish spoke. "Sick of harassing Dante, Alastor?"

"Not quite, but I'm not about to allow any of you to be defeated until I get my shot." The demon swordsman claimed. "Besides, I owe these angels some payback for destroying my servants."

"I see. Well in that case, why don't you be a good devils arm and give me a hand." Trish requested. "I promise to be more gentle than Dante."

"I think I'll take you up on your offer." Alastor agreed, transforming into his blade form and flying into Trish's hand. "Rodin just better be sure to include my full scene this time."

Patty and Adem sat in the church alone now, as they were finishing their conversation.

"What?" Adem gasped, suddenly standing up. "They managed to defeat both Megaera and the Auditio? Very well, I shall bring her immediately."

Adem then turned his attention to Patty.

"Miss Lowell, I'm sorry, but we must go. Do I have your consent for a contract yet?"

"I..." Patty paused for a moment. In truth, the angel's words had begun to reach her. The power of a lumen sage, someone who could fight against the demons that harmed her family was enticing. She wanted to help and prevent more kids from losing their parents like Dante and her. However, asking her to leave behind everyone she knew and loved was hard.

"Miss Lowell, please." Adem practically begged.

"Seriously, didn't your mother ever teach you that no mean no?" Dante asked, walking into the cathedral. "Guess I'm the one who's going to have to teach you some manners then."


	13. Chapter 13 Patty's Choice

Ch. 13 Patty's Choice

"Dante!" Patty greeted in surprise and excitement. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Saving you, what else?" The devil hunter boasted.

"You." Adem spat towards the half demon as he placed himself between Patty and Dante. "Does your meddling never end? Leave, now."

"Sorry, but I'm pretty sure if I let Patty here become a lumen sage, Rodin and Bayonetta would never let me hear the end of it."

"I know you may think you are protecting this girl Dante, but you are not needed."

"Really? I'm pretty sure I am needed. Do you want me to count the demons I've killed because you feather heads decided it was a big enough issue? I will warn you, it might take awhile, even if you guys do live forever."

"I will not deny you your successes, but don't claim what you do for mere enjoyment should be considered any type of good deed. " Adem shot back. "How many times has Miss Lowell's life been put in danger and you were not present? I can count several today alone."

"You're right," Dante admitted. "I'm not perfect, but like heck I'm going to let Patty fall into the hands of some brainwashing goons like you."

Dante drew his blade and pointed it towards the angel, ready to take Patty back by force if needed.

Patty remained silent during whole ordeal. As happy as she was to see Dante, she wasn't sure whom she should be listening to now. Part of her actually wanted to hit both of the beings over the top of their heads for being so pig-headed.

"I will not let this girl fall into the hands of a demon!" Adem roared, as white light began to engulf his body. Just as demons could hid their true forms, so could angels. Dante watched as Adem transformed into a humanoid white tiger with two pairs of angelic wings and a bright hallow over his head. His blades then transformed into a pair of knightly sabers as he prepared for battle.

"Man, you guys just never learn." Dante sighed.

Adem flew towards Dante, slashing at the demon, but the devil hunter flipped over the angelic warrior, firing a series of bullets towards the angel. Adem blocked the attacks with his sabers as he transformed his weapons into a bow and fired a barrage of arrows towards his opponent. Dante jumped out of the way of the arrows, only for the arrows to home onto his location. Luckily the devil hunter was already used to these centurion tricks as he deflected the arrows with well-aimed bullets.

Dante then threw his blade towards Adem, who avoided the attack. However, as Dante's blade flew back into the half demon's hand, the large cross behind Adem began to fall. Adem wasn't foolish enough to fall for this though and avoided the falling cross. Dante, still managed to take advantage of the cross by running upward on it and using it to leap above the warrior angel. Dante then snapped his fingers, freezing time around him.

While Dante's time freeze spell was powerful, he could only keep it for a few seconds. However, against an high-ranking angelic warrior, it lased even shorter. When Dante tried to bring his blade down on the angel, Adem swerved to avoid the attack and brought his blades downward on Dante.

Dante and the angelic warrior continued to battle one another as time remained frozen for a few more moments. The half demon jumped over Adem and then kicked against a large piece of debris that was suspended in air towards Adem. The solid piece of marble struck Adem, but didn't even phase the angel. However, as the dust from the attack remained frozen in front of Adem's face, Dante used the chance to move in for an attack.

Adem managed to block the blow though because time once again resumed its normal state. Adem kicked Dante in the stomach, causing the demon warrior to skid backwards into a series of pews; the benches skidding backwards into one another until they eventually crashed into the wall. Dante on the other hand continued to sit on one of the pews the entire time with his legs crossed and his arms spread out in a laze fashion, indicating that the attack had not harmed him.

"What are you doing?" Adem asked.

"Sitting." Dante answered as if it was obvious. "I mean, I've been on my feet practically all day, it feels good to get a load off you know. Besides, this battle is about to be over anyway. Figured I might as well get comfortable before I hand you your rear."

"We shall see." Adem snarled back, charging towards the half demon once again. Dante blocked the angel's blades once again. Dante let out a grunt, pushing the angel's blades back. The half demon's left arm then transformed into its demon state as devil hunter punched Adem in the stomach, sending the angel flying backwards through the air. Adem crashed into the wall, leaving several cracks alongside it. Dante then stood over the angel and pointed his blade towards his opponent.

"Well I've got to admit, you've actually been a little more fun than the other angels I've been having to deal with. However, I'm afraid all good things must come to an end. I'm finishing this."

"Dante, stop!"

Dante turned to towards Patty and looked at the girl with slight confusion. She should be overjoyed that they were about to get out of this smelly church. Instead she looked concerned for some reason.

"I want you to stop. I...I've decided that I want to go with the angels and become a Lumen Sage."

The doors to the church were suddenly kicked off their hinges as Bayonetta burst into the cathedral.

"All right, it's time for some angels to go boom!" The witch announced.

However, as Bayonetta scanned the room, it was nearly empty. All that remained was Dante who was casually sprawled out on one of the few remaining benches, his hands behind his head as he laid there with his eyes closed.

"Dante, what are you doing?" Bayonetta questioned in annoyance.

"Well, I was trying to take a nap when you so rudely interrupted." Dante grumbled.

"Excuse me, but you can take a nap after we find Patty." Bayonetta informed.

"Been there, done that." Dante informed.

"What?" Bayonetta was now baffled. Dante was acting like him usual self. Sure he was lazy when it came to everyday life, but the forlorn way he was suddenly acting was rare.

"She said yes." Dante informed. "She wants to become a Lumen Sage. She doesn't want me to save her.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bayonetta gasped.

"Afraid not."

"I'm not talking about her, I'm taking about you." Bayonetta snarled, as she kicked the bench that Dante was lying on. The bench was sent skyrocketing in the air, with Dante tumbling off of it before it hit the ground and shattered to pieces.

"You know, that was the last bench in this church." Dante gripped.

"Oh bloody hell Dante, get over yourself. So she said no to you. I'd think by this time in your life you'd be used to getting rejected by women."

"She made her choice, it's not our right to tell her how to live her life." Dante informed Bayonetta. "And here Patty might actually manage to reunite with her mother."

Dante's last words finally made Bayonetta understand how the demon hunter felt. By chance one day Dante was convinced by his agent to protect an orphan girl who was being hunted by demons, only to discover that it was demons that had destroyed her family in the first place: a story not unlike Dante's. The only difference was, Patty was finally able to reunite with her mother, and it was largely thanks to Dante as well. Even though the devil hunter would never admit it, it probably filled him with great joy as well as pride, being able to reunite someone with their lost mother. From the greatest depths of his heart, Dante wanted Patty to live a normal life, or at least as what could be considered normal living in a world where demons and angels constantly fought. Seeing her now choosing a life similar to his was kind of ironic.

"Yea, I get it." Bayonetta finally responded, who has lost her own mother to a supernatural being. " However, I'm not about to give up on little Patty, and neither should you. What happened to the Dante who fought for those he cared about? Patty's nothing but a twelve-year old girl, being talked into something she's not sure of. Isn't one of your jobs to scare away unwanted men, or need I remind you what becoming a Lumen Sage really entails?"

Dante remained quiet for once as he began to think over the witch's harsh world.

"Well, I'm not sure about you, but I'm about to go kick some Angel ass." Bayonetta informed him, walking out of the cathedral. "You can continue sitting and feel sorry for yourself if you want."

"You know, you're wrong about me." Dante informed, getting to his feet. "The ladies love me. The ones that turn me down are out of their mind."

"Is that so?" Bayonetta smirked, trying to hide her relief of getting the old Dante back.

"Now, let's go pluck some feathers," Dante declared as he punched his fist into his hand.


	14. Chapter 14 The Decisive Batthe

Ch. 14 The Decisive Battle

Patty and Adem appeared in the center of the desert.

"No offense, but is there a reason why your favorite place is the middle of the desert? It's kind of weird." Patty informed.

"The lack of civilians makes it easier to operate." Adem responded. "Patty are you ready? I'm about to escort you to Paradiso."

"As ready as I'll ever be." Patty sighed.

"Very well, prepared to ascend."

Adem placed his hand on Patty's shoulder. The girl felt herself slowly lifted off the ground, as she and the angel began to levitate into the sky, a golden gate leading to Paradiso appeared above them. Patty looked down towards the ground. She wished she could have had more time to say good-bye to everyone: to see her mother more, to play with her friends at school, to thank Dante for everything he'd done for her. The last part seemed to especially lay heavy in her heart, but the girl's thoughts were quickly interrupted when she heard the sound of a gun going off.

Patty's head quickly turned as she saw Dante pointing his gun in the air, breaking the melodramatic silence, as he always loved to do.

"Hey there squirt, where are you going off to in such a rush?" Dante called out. "Don't tell me you really want to go with these old stiffs instead of hanging out with yours truly? I mean, just think of all the things you'll miss out on: Pizza, ice cream, and movies. Oh, did I mention pizza? Look, even if you think you're doing something good for others, that doesn't mean it's the best choice. Think of all the people that are going to miss you. I'm not going to stop you from making your choice, but you'd better be sure it's the choice that you want to make, and don't let anyone else, even me, try to convince you otherwise."

"Dante..." For a moment, Patty wasn't sure what to say after Dante's heartwarming speech. She hadn't expected him to come back for her, especially when she had pretty much told him to get lost after he had come for her originally. "Dante!"

Patty pulled out of Adem's grip and jumped down to the ground. Patty caught herself as she fell and then ran over to Dante to hug him. She then pulled away from the half demon and crossed her arms as she looked up towards him.

"You know, you were supposed to catch me when I jumped. It would have been much more emotional. You really need to start watching some more soap-operas with me?"

"Yea, not a chance." Dante declined.

Adem watched Patty and the half demon interact, landing back on the ground. He was still completely baffled by their bickering and why Patty would choose the half demon over becoming a Lumen Sage.

"Miss Lowell, are you sure this is your choice?" Adem questioned.

"Yea, and I'm not going to let you convince me otherwise." Patty stood firm.

"Very well" Adem spoke, as the angel began to spread his wings once again. "As you know, we cannot force you to become a Lumen Sage. However, walking this path will mean you withdraw yourself from our protection. It appears you have left me with no other choice."

The angel began to lift himself off the ground once more, prompting Dante to reach for his sword. However the angel didn't reach for his, but merely turned his back on the pair.

"I shall return without you. I shall find a new candidate worthy of the title of Lumen Sage and now, I wish you luck."

As the angelic warrior prepared to depart though, he suddenly froze in his tracks.

"What!?" The angel gasped as he looked up to the sky, receiving another message of heaven. "But Lady Valkyrie..."

Adem's words were cut off as a beam of light struck down from heavens, releasing a wave of energy. Dante quickly used his coat to block Patty's eyes from the rays of light, as even Adem was forced to cover his eyes from the intensity of its glow. Once the bright light died down, a lone angel could be seen standing where the beam at struck.

This angel appearance was far different than both the Laguna and centurions. His appearance was humanoid, but far more grand than any of the other centurions. He had a tall, lean build with skin a golden hue. Protruding from his back were ten angelic wings, eight of which were a different color of the rainbow with color pink added. The other two of were the color of white and wrapped around his waist. Long black hair flowed from the angel's head, as his eyes glowed a variety of colors. In his hand he held a staff that was as radiant as he was. It was made of gold with the top shaped like a large circle with a six-pointed star in the middle and several rings around the outer circle and points of the star.

"Demiurge? Oh come one!" Rodin shouted, banging his fist against his bar's top. "What's that runt doing here? This fight was supposed to be between Dante and Valkryie. They could have at least sent the kid instead."

"Ha, looks like Valkyrie's a no show." Lady gloated. "So much for your main event."

"Not quite." Rodin chuckled. "Sure Demiurge may not be at the same level as Valkryie, or yours truly, but he still holds the rank of Archangel and will be a real good challenge for Dante. All right boys, place your bets, because this is about to get bloody!"

"General Demiurge, what happened to General Valkyrie? I was informed that she would be overseeing this mission." Adem questioned.

"General Valkyrie had to leave urgently for another world. She placed me in charge while she was away." The Archangle spoke.

"Patty Lowell, I will give you one more chance to come with us willingly, or I will take you by force." Demiurge warned.

"General Demiurge..." Adem tried to protest. This wasn't how Valkyrie would want Patty's contract to be made. Their job was to guide people down the path of virtue, not force them. What was the Archangel thinking.

"Adem." Demiurge cut the lower ranked angel off. "If you do not wish to assist, than return to Paradiso and make your report."

Adem stood still for a moment, his fist clenched in fists.

"That's an order, Adem." Demiurge spoke, now more firmly.

Adem knew not to argue. As a warrior angel, he could not disobey a order from a superior, especially one as high rank as Demiurge.

"Very well, I shall make my report." Adem obey, flying upward through the portal to his home world.

"So that just leaves you and me then." Dante greeted the angel. "I'm not one to judge, but I heard there's a great bar a few towns over that has plenty of people plenty much more likely to play for the same team as you. So why don't you mosey on down there and..."

Before Dante could finish his usual taunts though, he was suddenly blown off his feet by a blast of light from Demiurge's hand.

"I grow tired of your insults." Demiurge growled.

Before Dante barely had a chance to get back to his feet, Demiurge flew towards the half demon, striking him in the stomach. The angel then followed up with a swift elbow to Dante' s face and a kick to his ribs, causing Dante's blade to fly into the air. Demiurge caught Dante's blade and ran the half demon through with it, before blasting him a way with a wave of electricity from his staff.

"Dante!" Patty cried out.

Demiurge's attack, it had happened so fast, Patty didn't even know what to think. The next thing she knew, Dante was just lying on the ground. Even Dante hadn't had time to respond to the Archangel's onslaught.

Dante let out a demonic growl as black flames began to surround his body, forming a cocoon. Dante began to transform once again, but this time his demon form was much different than the one he usually used in battle.

Any trace of humanity in Dante was now gone. Most of his body was now covered in a black insect-like exoskeleton with red scales covering what remained underneath. Dante's body was now much more bulky, even compared to his other demon forms. Both his feet and hands had a more insect like appearance to them now, but were still coupled with the sharp claws of his usual demon form. The half demon now towered over a normal human, as he easily stood seven feet tall, with his muscular arms and legs both slightly longer in proportion to the rest of his body He had six black demonic wings protruding from his back, but what was possibly the most terrifying was his face, as it was the only thing not completely covered. Around his glow red eyes was the black exoskeleton-like material, which then traveled up the top and back of his head. The front of Dante's face was left exposed, revealing grey skin and a mouth filled with rows of sharp teeth. Finally protruding from behind Dante's cheeks were a pair of large horns shaped like a pair of insect pincers, and on top of his head was a smaller pair of similar horns.

Black mouth smoke emitted from Dante's mouth as the demon exhaled and turned his attention to Patty and the Archangel. Dante's used this form sparingly for good reason, for even he was unsure he could control himself in it. The half demon had only had to use this level of power twice in his life; once was when he was a young hot head and his life was in peril, and the other when he had received a huge surge of demonic energy from his father's blade to fight against the Demon King, Mundus. However, both times his body had done it by instinct and not by his will alone. This was the third time now that Dante was forced into this transformation unwillingly.

"Do you see now child." Demiurge gloated. "This is what his true form is, nothing but a savage beast."

"That's…. Dante...?" Patty was speechless upon seeing Dante's true demonic form. This had been the first time she had seen Dante transform, albeit changing small portions of his body. She knew his demon form was probably frightening, but she had never imagined anything like this.

"This is your last chance now, child. Come and become a servant of the light. Do not let yourself be drowned in this demon's darkness."

"Go to hell!" Patty swore at the archangel, snapping back to her senses. "Even if he is scary, Dante's still Dante. Right Dante?"

Dante's glowing red eyes turned to the girl as the powerful demon began to approach her with a snarl on his face and his blade still implanted in his chest.

"Right…. Dante...?" Patty repeated herself, now a little more frightened as she stumbled back a step. Dante lowered one of his menacing claws towards Patty's face, stopping a few inches from it. Dante then brought a single one of his sharp claws back as he delivered a gentle flick to the girl's forehead.

"Seriously, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Dante lectured the girl for swearing. "Although I must admit, I do enjoy the humor of you telling an angel where to go."

Dante removed his blade from his chest and pointed it towards the Archangel.

"Stand back kiddo, for I'm about to make Sparkles over there a little less fabulous." Dante proclaimed. "Tell you what though, as a bonus today, I'll even let you watch the adults only portion."

Black flames once again began to gather round Dante's body once again as the demon began to channel 100% of his demonic power. Demiurge began to channel his power in a similar matter, as specs of white light began to gather round his body.

"So, after all of this, the child still wishes to choose you. Very well, I shall not allow her to fall into the hands of a demon. Both the girl and you shall be vanquished. demon spawn." Demiurge snarled.

As two of the most powerful beings of their respective races continued to gather their strength, powerful gusts of wind began to blow across the desert. Patty was forced to take another step back as she raised her arms in front of her face, practically being blown away by Dante's power.

"You doing O.K. kiddo?" Dante asked, now concerned about Patty again. This was yet another reason why he didn't use this form. Even if he didn't try to, the amount of demonic energy it emitted was enough to injure a person just by standing too close to him.

"Yea, I'm fine!" Patty assured, shouting over the wind.

"Honestly, what's with men thinking that flexing their muscles is the only way to impress a woman." Bayonetta, scowled, now standing beside Patty and using her magic to place a barrier between them and Dante.

"Well, it's about time you got here." Dante greeted the witch. "You're not trying to take Patty behind my back though, are you?"

"Please, even I know not to tangle with you when you're like that. I'm simply here to keep Patty safe. Now you can knock the feathered twat down a few steps."

"You're talking my language." Dante laughed.

"Can all you people do is talk nonsense? It's time to end this." Demiurge proclaimed.

"Sorry, didn't know you were so impatient for a beating. Let's rock!" Dante shouted.

Dante then took out his cell phone and place a pair of headphones into his hears. The demon then pushed a button to once again play his favorite rock tune for the climactic battle.

Dante and the Archangel flew towards one another. With the mere collision of their fists, a wave of energy erupted from their attack, creating a small crater beneath them. The two then flew further into the air continuing their battle.

Demiurge summoned countless arrows made of energy with his staff and rained them down on the demonic warrior, only for Dante to match the arrows with his two guns which had transformed into multi-barrel machine guns again. Hundreds of explosions lit up the air as Dante and Demiurge's attacks collided; the two warriors continuing their relentless battle as they met furious blow after furious blow.

Dante flew down on Demiurge trying to drive his blade down on the Archangel only to have it blocked by the angelic warrior's staff. The Angel then punched Dante in the face, only for the demon to counter with a kick to the angel's side. Demiurge then brought his staff down on Dante's shoulder as Dante swung his blade once again at the Archangel.

Dante and Demiurge both flew back from another as Demiurge conjured several streams of lightning from his staff that locked onto Dante's location. The half demon looped and spiraled through the air, as the lightning followed his every path. Finally Dante, decided to meet the lightning head on as he stopped dead in his tracks and used his blade as a lightning rod to gather the electricity and defend against the attack. Dante then swung his blade releasing a wave of red energy towards the Archangel, but the holly warrior defended against the attack by creating a barrier in front of him.

Patty and Bayonetta continued to watch the battle rage on between two of the strongest beings in their respective races. Granted, all that Patty could see were black flames and white light streaking across the desert sky with crashes that sounded like thunder as they constantly collided.

The two streaks continued to fly across the sky, as they made their way out of Patty's vicinity and towards a group of mountains. With every blow from Dante's and Demiurge's weapons, large holes were punched into the sides of the mountains, damaging the landscape wherever the two battled. Finally, Dante's and Demiurge's weapons locked as the two continued to spiral higher and higher in the sky, leaving a helix made of black flames and white light in their path.

The two warriors soon found themselves in the highest levels of the planet's atmosphere as they battled face to face, neither willing to yield.

"I am surprised that you've lasted this long." Demiurge complimented. "No demon has ever lasted this long against me. However, you should know by now that battle is pointless. This final attack shall finish it!"

Demiurge once again began to harness his power through his staff. The Archangel then released a wave of electricity from his staff coupled with a beam of light from his free hand. Dante raised his blade, blocking the attack with all of his strength.

Demiurge wasn't the only combatant who had been giving it his all. Dante was also being pushed to his limits. The half demon wasn't sure how much more he'd be able to take before Demiurge's attack finally pushed through.

"Why? Why continue? What do you have to gain in fighting against us if you do not wish for the girl's powers?"

"If I have to explain it to you guys, then it's not worth my time." Dante grunted.

Using ever bit of strength he could muster, the half demon reflected Demiurge's attack into space. Dante then vanished and reappeared right next to the angel, punching him in the face following with a downward kick to the shoulder.

Dante began to pummel the angel over and over, forcing his opponents decent towards the ground. As the two opponents continued to descend through the earth's atmosphere, both of their bodies lit on fire. However, that didn't stop Dante's flurry of attacks; each of his blows released a shock wave through the air. After a final blow from Dante's fist, Demiurge finally struck the ground, causing an eruption beneath him and a crater large enough to fit a small city.

Patty and Bayonetta who were near the landing site were practically blown away by the explosion of sand and dirt even with Bayonetta's barrier.

"So, what did ya think?" Dante asked, indicating to the large crater before him and the two women.

"Meh, I've seen bigger." Bayonetta dismissed.

"Yea, it really isn't my finest work." Dante admitted.

"Do not think you've won just yet!" Demiurge's voice boomed.

Everyone turned to see the Archangel getting back to his feet, his body badly damaged from the fall with cracks covering his gold skin.

"This is not over." The divine warrior claimed. "I am an Archangel, one of the most elite warriors at god's command. I will not be defeated so easily!"

The Archangel once again spread his wings as he flew directly towards Dante.

The half demon readied his blade once again for battle. Dante had battled some stubborn opponents before, but Demiurge definitely took the cake. This Archangel just didn't stay down. However, just as Demiurge was just a few feet away from the half demon, the angelic warrior stopped in mid flight as he peered towards the sky.

"What!?" The Archangel gasped. "You're truly can't expect me to..." The Archangel began to protest. "N-no, of course I am not disobeying an order. I shall fallback at once."

The Archangel then turned his attention back to Dante.

"You may have escaped my wrath this time, half demon, but do not expect for us to be so merciful next time we meet." Demiurge claim.

Demiurge then finally retreated as he flew into the air and vanished through a portal to the angel's own realm.

"Well, that was kind of anti-climatic." Bayonetta complained.


	15. Chapter 15 Past the Climax

Ch 15 Past the Climax

In the realm of the angels, Adem stood awaited as Demiurge approached. The two stood with in the grand walls of a holly palace crafted from gold and marble, which was built on a foundation of clouds.

Adem saluted his superior as the Archangel approached.

"It appears that even we have much to learn." Adem spoke, as he now seemed to understand why Dante was interfering with the angel in the first place. "Perhaps we have underestimated the half demon."

"Humph, the half demon is merely fortunate that I was ordered to withdraw my attack before I could finish."

"I see." Adem retorted, trying to hide his smirk at recalling the thrashing Dante gave the Archangel. While he would never be able to admit it, a part of him was actually happy with how the events turned out.

"No matter though. The superiors have ordered us to leave the child and half demon alone as long as they do not pose an immediate threat. If those are their orders, to act otherwise would be a sin against the gods." Demiurge retorted. "Now come, we've been summoned to the gathering."

A large set of metal doors opened before the angels as they walked into a large room filled with countless rows of angelic warriors. There Demiurge and his fellow warriors saluted the figure that stood before them.

"That wasn't a half bad ending, if I do say so myself." Rodin spoke, as he stood behind his bar, puffing a cigar and counting several rolls of cash. "In fact, I think I might continue this as an entire series. I made bank on the bets from that last battle."

The fallen Archangel then began to mix a drink for one of his customers and slid across the bar.

"Here ya go." Rodin offered. "This helps drown your sorrows."

"Why?" The Alastor complained. "Why is it that I always end up having to help those idiots and I don't even get a good part for doing it?"

"Oh, stop whining, Alastor." A silver haired witched dressed in all red silenced the demon. "I didn't even get to be in it."

"I swear, next time, I'm killing Dante." Alastor proclaimed.

"That's this spirit Alastor, never give up." Joe seemed to encourage the nemesis. "Every good hero needs a rival."

"I'm not sure why you're encouraging me. I'm going to kill you too." Alastor reminded.

"Like I said, every good hero needs a rival." Joe reiterated. "Now, if we can just find a good writer for the sequel."

"Well, if that's the case, I think I know where to find one." The silver haired witch recommended.

Luka sat in front of his keyboard, typing away at his desk.

"Let see..." Luka spoke to himself as began thinking of a title of his next book that would be based on Sparta's family.

As the journalist continued to type away, a black cat entered the man's room and jumped into his lap, surprising the journalist. An eerie aura surrounded the cat as it transformed into Bayonetta.

"Well, well, aren't you busy." Bayonetta grinned.

"Of course. I've got to uphold my title as the world renown paranormal journalist after all." Luka commented.

"World renown oh?" Bayonetta chuckled as she seductively placed a hand on Luka's cheek.

"Well if you're going to make up titles for yourself, perhaps we should find something a little more creative." Bayonetta teased her informer. "Besides, what happened to me being the source of your inspiration?"

"we-well I do have to keep myself varied to the world around me. I can't just focus on one topic, you know?" Luka became slightly flustered.

"True." Bayonetta grinned, as she looked at the title of Luka's next biography. " _The True Story of Sparta, The Prodigal Son."_ Bayonetta read. "I must say, not half bad. I wonder what secrets we'll discover on this journey."

Outside of Luka's apartment, several blocks down, a motorcycle sped through the streets with the driver being Lady. The master demon huntress was currently giving chase to a three-headed hellhound that she was trailing. Just the hellhounds turned the corner to traverse through a dark alley, bolt of lightning struck the creatures, setting it ablaze. Lady pulled her motorcycle up to the burning monster, or at least what was left of it and looked up.

"Hey, this is my gig, get our own?"

"What? You mean it's not fun when you're the one being meddled with?" Trish teased her ally as she stood on a rooftop above her. "Gee, now you know how Dante and I always feel."

"I suppose you have a point." Lady signed.

As the two women spoke, several more hellhounds rose up from the shadows. Trish jumped down from the rooftops landing next to Lady. The two huntresses stood back to back; lightning flickering around Trish's fingers, and Lady holding firearms.

"Must admit, I'm surprised I don't see him here." Lady commented. "It's not that partner of yours to miss out on an opportunity like this."

"Dante is out of town." Lady explained. "Apparently he had some unfulfilled promise he needed to keep.

Dante and Patty inside a passenger train car across from each other dressed in their swimming gear as they just finished their long weekend together at the beach.

"So...what should we tell my mom when asks what we did this weekend." Patty asked.

"We spent the entire weekend watching cartoons and at the beach." Dante instructed.

"Yea, good idea." Patty agreed, not wanting to explain her and Dante's endeavors over the past couple of days.

"Hey Dante, I know I don't say this often, but thanks." Patty thanked her friend. "I owe you big time."

"Meh, I'll keep it on your tab." The half demon joked.

"My tab? I'm the one who should be keeping the tab. You still owe me six ice cream cones." Patty reminded.

"No I don't. Deal was if I do what you want this weekend, I get to start over with a new slate. As far as I'm concerned, my debt is officially paid off." Dante informed as he leaned back causally in his chair and put his feet up on the table between them.

"Yea, I suppose." Patty sighed, crossing her arms. That was the deal after all.

"So Dante, if I ever did decide to become a Lumen Sage or Umbra Witch, would you be my contract demon?" Patty asked.

"Don't you boss me around the way it is?" Dante sassed, closing his eyes to relax.

"I was being serious you know!" Patty shouted as she stood up.

"So was I." Dante informed. "Sure, contracts are a great way to make sure my employers don't weasel out of paying me for my hunts, but when it comes to protecting you and the people I care about, that service comes for free. It's getting late and I'm sure you're tired. Why don't you catch some Zs. I'm sure the conductor will wake us up when we get to our stop."

"Fine, but you better not try to draw on my face again." Patty warned as she laid down and began to close her eyes.

"Oh come on, it was one time and I didn't even do it." Dante defended.

Within a few minutes, Patty was already out like a light, and Dante was still relaxing with his eyes closed. The silver haired demon hunter's peace was quickly ruined though as his ears perked. Dante looked down the hall of the passenger car to see a large humanoid demon with the face and legs of a boar, holding a large ax in its muscular arms.

"Shsh." Dante hushed the growling demon as he put his finger to his lips. Dante then drew one of his handguns, which was now equipped with a silencer, and pointed it at the demon.

"She's sleeping." Dante whispered as he indicated over to Patty.


End file.
